Le petit carnet
by Snapou Black
Summary: Entre pertes de mémoire et amis pétrifiés. Trahison fictive et réconciliation réelle. Bienvenue à Poudlard, lieux de tous les mystères.
1. Chapitre 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête. - On pourra trouvé Theophile légèrement... étrange, trouver qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut mais : c'est le cas. Pas pour longtemps par contre.

**Divers**: : Finalement ça sera la nouvelle année qui aura eu raison de "_Le petit carnet_" ; en revanche elle n'est pas totalement finie (_j'ai eu un passage à vide de deux semaines -chose qui n'était jamais arrivée- donc j'ai pas énormément pu avancer... c'est réglé_). Le chapitre quotidien ne sera donc pas encore d'actualité.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Theodore était assit sur son lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Il attendait quelque chose, mais n'espérait rien. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'il avait comprit que si son père avait décidé qu'il n'entretiendrait aucun lien avec ses amis de Poudlard... alors il n'entretiendrait réellement aucun lien.

Comme avant son entrée à l'école de magie, Theodore Nott restait la majeure partie de son temps à l'écart. Il demandait à Dips, l'elfe de maison, de lui apporter quelques livres intéressants et se plongeait dedans jusque très tard le soir, ou très tôt le matin.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir entretenir une correspondance avec Hermione, Ron, Harry ou même Blaise. Théophile avait refusé tout le monde et avait toujours mit en avant les meilleures excuses possibles.

C'est ainsi que Potter était trop Potter pour Théophile Nott, et qu'il était hors de question que son fils ne sympathise avec le survivant, aussi Gryffondor ne soit le fils en question. C'est ainsi que Ronald s'était avéré être un Weasley et de ce fait là : peu fréquentable. Hermione, la née-moldu, ne valait pas mieux que le rouquin précédemment cité... et Théophile s'était montré bien plus vulgaire dans ses propos, le "née-moldu" avait été privilégié par le fils. Quand à Blaise, la réponse allait dans le sens inverse. Cette fois ce n'était plus Theodore qu'il fallait protéger des mauvaises fréquentation, mais Theodore qui devenait un de ces mauvaises fréquentations justement.

Conclusion de la situation : Theodore était coupé du monde et affreusement seul.

Il se détourna enfin de la vitre et regarda le livre qui trainait sur son oreiller. Heureusement que Ron et Seamus ne le sauraient jamais mais, il en avait plus qu'assez des livres. Il était en vacances, non ? N'avait-il donc pas le droit de profiter un peu de ce temps libre pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait ?

Rageusement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit vers le bureau de son père. L'envie de déranger Théophile était telle que ses pieds l'aidèrent à faire du bruit en descendant les marches.

- Theodore ça suffit ! Cria Théophile. Retourne dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas te voir.  
- J'vais dehors, refusa le garçon de douze ans. Voler un peu.  
- Voler ? Répéta, incertain, Théophile. Sur un balai ?

Le plus petit fourra ses mains profondément dans ses poches et releva la tête. Il pouvait montrer à Théophile qu'il n'était pas si nul sur un balai, qu'il était un vrai sorcier et... non. Il n'avait rien à prouver à cet homme. Mais peut-être que cela pouvait améliorer leurs rapports.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, avoua avec amusement son père.  
- Dommage car tu ne verras rien.

Théophile leva, sans se rendre compte de son geste, la main et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur la joue de son fils mais ce dernier venait de se baisser juste à temps. Il le regardait les yeux rond et le cœur battant la chamade. Les doutes n'étaient pas permis, c'était obligatoire qu'il avait mal comprit la signification de ce geste.

Doucement, l'enfant se releva et s'éloigna à reculons de son père. La peur toujours lisible dans ses yeux noirs manqua presque de toucher Théophile et de lui faire faire un geste en direction de son fils. Ce dernier secouait la tête, comme s'il essayait de forcer ses yeux à changer sa vision des choses. Comme s'il essayait de nier ce qui avait failli arriver.

- Theodore, souffla Théophile en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Revient, c'est un ordre.

Mais au lieu de s'exécuter, le futur second année fit un demi-tour et se précipita à l'étage. Une fois encore il fit du bruit dans les escaliers, mais cela était plus dû à la vitesse qu'il mettait dans sa monté qu'à lune réelle envie d'agacer son père.

Le brun entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long de la planche de bois, bien content que seul Dips, ou un autre elfe, ne puisse transplaner dans sa chambre. Qu'il avait envie de voir Blaise, à l'instant présent. Pas Harry. Pas Ronald. Encore moins Hermione. Mais Blaise.

Lorsque ses mains recommencèrent enfin à lui obéir et cessèrent de trembler comme deux feuilles. Lorsque ses yeux cessèrent de l'obliger à revoir la main de son père se lever. Lorsqu'il reprit donc enfin entière possession de ses moyens, Theodore se dirigea vers son lit et s'y installa. Les couvertures fermement enroulées autour de lui, il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Theodore hésita à sortir de sa chambre mais ce dit qu'il ne pourrait y rester cloîtrer éternellement. Arriverait forcément un jour où il devrait refaire face à son père. Etait-il un Gryffondor ou un Serpentard ? A l'instant T il ne savait plus trop.

Il entra dans la cuisine et ne regarda son père à aucun moment. Même pour lui jeter un regard noir.

- Theodore, nous allons aller au chemin de traverse cette après-midi. Tu es d'accord ?  
- Ai-je le choix ?

Théophile regarda son fils unique, effondré. Pour une fois qu'il lui laissait réellement le choix, pourquoi ne le comprenait-il pas ? Pour une fois qu'il était près à faire quelques efforts, pourquoi Theodore n'acceptait-il pas ?

Ce dernier comprit mal la signification de cette réaction et éloigna d'un coup de pied, sa chaise de la table.

- Theodore, je suis désolé pour hier. Mais je ne t'ai pas...  
- C'est tout comme, souffla-t-il en partant.

Alors qu'il claquait la porte de la cuisine derrière lui, il s'engueula mentalement de se montrer ainsi face à cet homme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait espérait quoi que ce soit de sa part. Si ?

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	2. Chapitre 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête. - On pourra trouvé Theophile légèrement... étrange, trouver qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut mais : c'est le cas. Pas pour longtemps par contre.

**Divers**: : Finalement ça sera la nouvelle année qui aura eu raison de "_Le petit carnet_" ; en revanche elle n'est pas totalement finie (_j'ai eu un passage à vide de deux semaines -chose qui n'était jamais arrivée- donc j'ai pas énormément pu avancer... c'est réglé_). Le chapitre quotidien ne sera donc pas encore d'actualité.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Avec précautions, Theodore évita son père une matinée durant. Fuyait dès que possible sa compagnie, gênante auparavant, effrayante à présent. Il était un Gryffondor mais sentait son courage et sa détermination flancher sitôt Théophile levait-il la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou était gênait. Alors fût-il forcé de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre.

A maintes reprises, Theodore avait entendu son père l'appeler. Systématiquement, il l'ignora. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, sa réaction était parfaitement normale, ne cessait-il de se répéter, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Une fois encore, la scène se répéta. L'enfant était assis, son père entre, l'enfant se lève, son père le regarde, l'enfant part, son père subit. Mais cette fois ci changea. Theodore allait passer la porte quand une main forte se posa sur son épaule ce qui l'arrêta net. Il s'obligea à se reconstituer un masque puis se tourna vers son père pour ensuite l'inciter à prendre la parole d'un signe de tête. Son visage pouvait peut être laissé transparaitre une sureté feinte, mais sa voix tremblerait et briserait cette si fragile façade.

- Theodore, souffla-t-il. Reste.  
- Non je... non.  
- Nous allons y aller, libre à toi de rester ou non.

Râlant d'une manière inintelligible, Theodore resta malgré tout aux côtés de son père. Le petit était extrêmement tendu, Théophile le sentait, le voyait, le devinait et s'en voulait. Aussi étrange cela pouvait-il paraître mais il regrettait son geste esquissé la veille, même s'il avait été plus loin que la simple "esquisse" justement.

Comment serait le petit brun s'il avait été jusqu'à atteindre sa joue et le frapper pour de bon ? Et lui, comment serait-il à l'instant présent ? Nul doute que tous deux en auraient après le plus âgé, mais lequel le plus ?

Arrivés sur la galerie marchande sorcière, Theodore s'éloigna en hâte de son père qui lui tenait encore l'épaule. Ce faisant, il en profita pour attribuer un sombre regard à son père avant de lui tourner le dos et épousseter fictivement sa cape pour la remettre en ordre et ainsi clairement montrer à son père son mépris et son dégoût. Vieille habitude qu'il avait emprunté à son père, il la savait mauvaise (tout ce qui venait de son père l'était) mais ne pouvait s'en défaire. Théophile ne rata rien du geste mais ne commenta pas. A quoi bon.

- Théophile, s'étonna une voix lente et connue.

Lucius Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la place et accaparait son collègue et ami. Les deux hommes remarquèrent

- Theodore, salua ensuite le blond froidement et plus pour ne pas déplaire à Théophile que par politesse envers l'enfant. Draco m'a parlé de ce... gosse, poursuivit-il méprisant et snobant de nouveau le plus jeune. Il faudra que l'on parle de son comportement qui est... inadmissible.  
- Lucius, soupira l'autre adulte tandis que Theodore en profitait pour filer à l'anglaise.

Jugeant préférable de s'avancer dans ses achats plutôt que de rester aux côtés des deux mangemorts à les écouter parler de leurs méfaits ou de sa "trahison" qui n'était que fictive. Il prit grand soin à ne pas trainer en bordure de Fleury & Bott, la librairie. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait obligatoirement y entrer s'il souhaitait ses livres de cours, même si cette année, il n'aurait pas à chercher beaucoup puisque le nouveau professeur demandait l'intégralité des "œuvres" de Lockhart. (_Qui était ce ?_ se demanda Theodore en haussant un sourcil)

- Tu lui remettras ceci de ma part, quémanda étrangement l'homme blond platine. Et surveilles... tu-sais-quoi.

Et Théophile savait de quoi Lucius parlait, mais Theodore aussi. Il foudroya un peu plus encore son père de son regard perçant et tourna les talons avec hargne. Il manqua donc le geste, nettement moins impressionnant que Rogue, de Lucius Malfoy qui tournait les talons, Draco à sa traine, en faisant voltiger sa cape derrière lu.

Théophile pu donc se ré intéresser à son fils, qu'il vit avec stupeur entrer dans la grande librairie Fleury & Bott. Phénomène qui l'intrigua au plus haut point. Jamais, depuis quelques années déjà, jamais il n'avait su y entrer avec tant de facilité. De coutume, il fallait le pousser, le tirer, le trainer, l'obliger à y entrer. Ensuite il fallait encore le tenir fermement pour qu'il ne prenne pas la fuite à toutes jambes. C'est pourquoi il n'y allait presque jamais.

- Finalement... Gryffondor, ça a du bon aussi, sourit le père avant de suivre l'exemple de son fils et de pénétrer dans l'établissement surchargé de monde.

Tant de sorciers avaient fait le déplacement pour assister à la stupide séance de dédicace de ce stupide bellâtre. Ce stupide blondinet ne devait guère valoir plus que les torchons qu'il écrivait. Torchons que son fils allait s'empresser d'acheter à cause de sa liste de fournitures. Quelle sorte d'incapable avait donc encore été dégoté par l'espèce de singe à barbe blanche ?

- Theodore, souffla-t-il haineusement, perdant de nouveau contenance, comme la veille au moment où sa main était partie. Ne parles pas à cette... vermine de Weasley.  
- Je te présente Hermione Granger, sourit effrontément l'enfant. Ma meilleure amie, acheva-t-il tout sourire.

Cette dernière phrase allait dans deux directions opposées. Elles firent on ne peut plus plaisir à la principale concernée, touchée par de telles paroles... elle qui n'en espérait pas tant. Théophile lui, vit rouge.

- Une parente de...  
- Oh non, une née-moldu, répondit naïvement la petite.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête. - On pourra trouvé Theophile légèrement... étrange, trouver qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut mais : c'est le cas. Pas pour longtemps par contre.

**Divers**: : Finalement ça sera la nouvelle année qui aura eu raison de "_Le petit carnet_" ; Toujours pas achevée mais on va dire que je poste un nouveau chapitre quand j'en ai écris au moins un nouveau. (j'en ai 4 d'avances)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Les sang-de-bourbe ne devraient vraiment rien avoir à faire à Poudlard, cracha Théophile méprisant.  
- Née-moldu, reprit automatiquement Theodore. On dit née-moldu lorsque l'on est poli...

Ronald et les jumeaux mirent leur main sur leur bouche pour masquer leur sourire amusé. Rire en pareille circonstance paraitrait en effet assez déplacé. Hermione, elle, regardait Theodore touchée qu'il n'ait ainsi prit sa défense et se demandait comment réagirait son père après avoir été ainsi humilié par son propre enfant. Harry, pour finir, se contenta de froncer les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'insulte qu'avait employée le vieux Serpentard.

La punition ne tarda pas ; en public ou non, Nott senior semblait s'en moquer. Il leva la main pour ensuite gifler avec force son fils dont la tête fit un quart de tour sur elle même. Arthur et Molly en restèrent bouche bée et la petite femme replète eut l'inexplicable envie d'aller prendre ce garçon dans ses bras pour le réconforter et le rassurer.

Lockhart continuait de signer des autographes, comme s'il n'avait rien vu ni su de la scène. C'était bien évidemment faux puisqu'il venait à peine de rebaisser les yeux vers les livres. Nul doute que s'il s'était agit de Harry, il aurait réagit sur le champ pour faire bonne presse. A la place du blond, ce fût le vieux propriétaire de la librairie qui réagit et les rappela à l'ordre.

Theodore tourna la tête afin de regarder qui tenait, à son tour, tête à Théophile Nott et reconnut Monsieur Bott. Il ne fût pas le seul.

- Theodore, sourit l'homme. Tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois.

Et pour cause, cela devait faire près de quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Depuis le décès de sa mère, Theodore avait toujours prit soin de ne pas revenir dans cette boutique. Ou alors, quand il n'avait réellement pas d'autres choix, l'enfant avait fait attention pour ne pas être vu par Bott. Il avait grandit, il avait changé : ça aurait dû être suffisant pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu, ça ne l'était pas à l'évidence.

- Monsieur Nott, comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi insensible à l'égard de votre fils ?  
- Il n'a pas à manquer de respect à son père.  
- Vous savez bien que ça doit être difficile pour lui d'entrer dans ma librairie, renchérit Bott. Montrez-vous un peu plus compréhensif ou évitez à l'avenir d'emmener votre fils à l'endroit où il a perdu sa mère !  
- Je n'ai aucunes leçons à recevoir de vous, cracha méprisant le client. Aucunes, est-ce clair.

Theodore baissa les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures ; les regards peinés de ses amis et de leurs parents le dérangeait au plus haut point. Tout ça par la faute de son père. Bien évidemment. C'était toujours sa faute de toute manière.

Sa faute si sa mère était morte, il n'avait qu'à ne pas leur faire faux bond ce jour là. Alors, ils auraient été à trois et rien ne se serait passé ainsi. Parce que malgré tout, Théophile Nott en imposait et que les deux idiots n'auraient pas eu le cran de se mesurer à lui... ou alors à la marque sur son bras, il l'ignorait.

Sa faute s'il avait été à Gryffondor ; s'il ne l'avait tant détesté, il n'aurait pas tout fait pour ne pas lui ressembler et dans ce cas précis, il aurait été parfait pour Serpentard. En conclusion, une fois encore, l'homme qui lui reprochait d'être un lion était directement responsable de ce délit.

Sa faute s'il avait sympathisé avec Potter, Weasley et Granger. Sa faute s'il avait donc manqué de se faire tuer par une pièce d'échec. Sa faute s'il s'était battu avec l'autre crétin blond. Sa faute... si les autres savaient à présent pour sa mère.

- Tout est ta faute de toute façon, cracha Theodore à son père avant de quitter les lieux en hâte.

La joue rouge et marquée par l'immense main de son père, la douleur ne se faisait pas ressentir. Qu'est ce que la douleur physique comparée à la morale ? Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Et il ne l'aurait pas, espérait-il. En revanche, Ronald ne manquerait pas de lui demander "pourquoi" "comment" "quand", quel satané curieux.

- Theodore.

Il se retourna et fit face, non sans s'interroger, à Percy. De toute évidence le préfet de Gryffondor s'était aussitôt lancé à sa poursuite, à peine n'était-il parti en bousculant son paternel.

Le Weasley, le plus âgé encore à Poudlard, le regardait en reprenant son souffle. Le jeune lionceau de seconde année le regardait, muet. Un millier de question en tête mais laquelle choisir en guise de première ? Le choix ne semblait en rien cornélien mais une simple erreur pouvait tout changer. Finalement, il opta pour la facilité.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement que prévu. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?  
- Tu te souviens à la fin de l'année, commença timidement le plus âgé. J'avais... j'étais venu te parler et...  
- Et tu ne l'as pas fait, je suppose, se moqua sans scrupule Theodore.

Percy avait la tête baissée pour regarder son cadet et soupirait. Pourquoi était-il si désagréable ? La réponse avait beau avoir une part d'évidence, la raison n'en demeurait pas moins stupide, aux yeux du rouquin. Combien de fois c'étaient-ils parlé en tout et pour tout ? Bien peu si l'on comparait à Ronald, et toujours peu si l'on prenait Fred et George réunis comme séparés. Et voilà que c'était lui qui était face au brun à attendre le moment où il oserait enfin parler.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête. - On pourra trouvé Theophile légèrement... étrange, trouver qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut mais : c'est le cas. Pas pour longtemps par contre.

**Divers**: : Finalement ça sera la nouvelle année qui aura eu raison de "_Le petit carnet_" ; Toujours pas achevée mais on va dire que je poste un nouveau chapitre quand j'en ai écris au moins un nouveau. (j'en ai 4 d'avances)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Ron m'avait parlé de Sheep et de toi, j'ai alors eu des doutes, osa enfin commencer Percy. Mais ça n'était justement que ça... des doutes.

Imperceptiblement, Theodore se crispait. Et pour cause. Il comprenait parfaitement où n'allait plus tarder à en arriver le jeune homme de sixième année. Conclusion qui n'était ni pour lui plaire, ni pour le rassurer.

Il réfléchit donc. Pour que le rouquin ne se souvienne encore de cela, c'était qu'il y était probablement, de près ou de loin, lié à elle. Et quel autre moyen de s'y attacher que d'être présent ?

- C'était toi, Theodore ? Poursuivit-il, enfin lancé. Toi que Sheep à torturé. Ta mère qui fût tuée sous ton regard. Toi que mon père a recueillis pour te protéger.

Percy énumérait le tout avec une certaine émotion dans la voix. Theodore était dans un état quasi similaire, il avait beau essayer de le cacher c'était une évidence.

- C'était tout simplement toi, Theodore.

La tirade avait rendu le brun muet. Surprise et émotion lui faisait perdre l'intégralité de ses moyens. Il avait beau avoir la tête levée en direction de Percy, il paraissait ne pas le voir. Il sentait quelques larmes pointer le bout de leur nez au coin de ses yeux, Theodore ne fit rien pour les faire disparaitre. Si elles avaient à couler, elles couleraient.

- Mon père a dû en arriver à la même conclusion, sourit Percy. Il était réticent quand à ton... nom.

Il réfléchissait à toute allure et tentait de remettre ses idées en ordre. Merlin, qu'il pouvait avoir horreur d'être prit au dépourvu et de ne pas savoir à l'avance le fin mot de cette histoire. Qu'il pouvait détester ne pas connaitre à l'avance la situation pour s'y préparer psychologiquement.

- Tu y étais. Tu étais là ce jour là, formula-t-il, la voix tremblante comme jamais. Tu sais tout... et sans doute mieux que moi.

Percy fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau ne pas savoir avec précision où voulait en venir l'ami de son frère, ça n'en restait pas moins légèrement évident. La question qui suivrait n'allait pas lui plaire, déjà parce qu'il s'agissait de "ça" justement.

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle a... est ce qu'ils l'ont...  
- De la plus atroce manière, oui, murmura le Weasley en comprenant la question qu'il ne savait poser. En s'en prenant à son fils... plutôt qu'à elle.

Maladroit dans ses gestes, Percy s'approcha du l'enfant qui avait l'âge de son plus jeune frère. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et se tut. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Avoir évoqué ce souvenir était douloureux pour les deux, mais cela les libéraient en même temps d'un sacré poids.

- Je suis désolé Theo, souffla sincèrement le garçon à lunettes. J'aurais... je n'aurais pas dû vouloir satisfaire ma curiosité.

Theodore se força à sourire au plus âgé. Ce dernier, au même instant, commença à reculer et fixait la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Un regard sur l'imposante ombre qui se dégageait de ce nouveau venu, l'enfant comprit qui venait d'arriver.

- Theodore, appela, hautain, Théophile en se penchant à l'oreille de l'enfant pour faire une belle entrée. Il faudra que nous parlions... toi et moi.  
- Je... j'n'ai rien à te dire, refusa-t-il, avec quelques hésitations. Plus maintenant. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

L'adulte accueillit ses paroles comme de l'eau froide quand on s'attend à une douche bouillante. Mais il n'en montra rien. Bien droit, il regarda son enfant comme une fiente de pigeon sur sa chaussure.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu as cessé d'être mon fils, répliqua-t-il dans une parfaite maitrise de sa personne. Maintenant cesse donc de faire l'enfant et viens.

Le dit enfant, stupéfait par les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés par son propre père, n'eut à faire aucun choix. Il sentit qu'on s'emparait de son bras puis qu'on le trainait de nouveau jusqu'à la librairie qu'il avait quittée tantôt. Celle ci s'était bien dépeuplée depuis sa fuite, mais pas des bonnes personnes. Weasley, Potter, Granger... tous restaient présent.

- Theodo... commença Hermione en se jetant sur lui.

Il baissa la tête et détourna les yeux. Son père lui offrit une aimable gifle derrière la tête pour le réprimander d'ainsi réagir face à une personne inférieure.

Il en voulait à son père. Il s'en voulait à lui-même. Mais il n'en montra rien. Il resta stoïque au maximum, garda son visage calme et se voulait froid. Malgré ses efforts, il n'avait qu'une envie : courir se cacher pour pleurer... il ne le pouvait pas, donc ne le ferait pas.

Le jeune lion alla chercher ses livres et fila en vitesse lorsqu'il entendit l'abruti aux cheveux blond l'appeler pour qu'il ne lui dédicace ses livres. Et puis quoi ? Des livres tout neuf n'allaient pas être détériorés dès leur achat par un crétin... aussi naze soient les livres en question.

- On rentre maintenant.

Théophile retira les livres des bras de son fils unique et les porta d'une main habile, avant d'attraper de l'autre l'épaule de ce dernier. L'envie de reformer une unité, une famille avec lui semblait bien loin à présent...

Arrivés au manoir, Theodore se jeta dans les escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les évènements de la veille recommençaient, sauf que cette fois... il l'avait vraiment touché. Il l'avait vraiment frappé.

Et il s'en voulait.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête. - On pourra trouvé Theophile légèrement... étrange, trouver qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut mais : c'est le cas. Pas pour longtemps par contre.

**Divers**: : Finalement ça sera la nouvelle année qui aura eu raison de "_Le petit carnet_" ; Toujours pas achevée mais on va dire que je poste un nouveau chapitre quand j'en ai écris au moins un nouveau. (j'en ai 4 d'avances)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le jour J arriva au grand plaisir des deux Nott. Le père et le fils avaient pris soin de s'éviter depuis l'épisode de la librairie. Le premier un peu par défaut puisque s'il ne pouvait voir son fils... alors il ne le voyait pas, ce point était d'une logique infaillible. Pour le fils, le tout s'expliquait mieux : il ne voulait pas recevoir de nouvelles gifles.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris s'était donc installé chez les Nott durant quelques semaines. Au plus grand désespoir de Dips, l'elfe de maison, qui devait encore plus courir à droite et à gauche qu'à l'accoutumée.

L'enfant quitta son père sans un regard en arrière. Il ne vit donc pas le fin sourire, digne d'un mangemort, qui se dessinait sur le visage du vieil homme. Il traversa en courant le mur qui séparait le côté moldu du côté sorcier. Des yeux, il chercha ensuite sa meilleure amie. Il ne s'imaginait pas que ça serait une tâche si ardue... vu la tignasse qu'elle avait sur le crâne, elle devrait pourtant être repérable de loin.

- Theo ! Appela-t-on, mais ça ne venait évidemment pas de Hermione, ce n'était pas sa voix, ni même son genre. Houhou ! Theo !

Bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait qu'être Blaise. Qui d'autre pouvait donc se vanter de manquer d'avoir autant de tact qu'un éléphant n'avait de délicatesse ? Personne, ou alors, Theodore doutait avoir eu le plaisir de rencontrer cet énergumène. Pourtant, avant même que le brun ne daigne se tourner afin de s'intéresser un minimum au reptile, ce dernier était d'ores et déjà en train de lui bondir dessus.

- Theooo ! Hurla-t-on de nouveau. Mon Theoo !

De toute évidence, il s'était trompé et il existait bel et bien un double de Blaise. Mais en version Gryffondor, s'il vous plait. Une furie blonde, que Theodore avait apprit à supporter un peu malgré lui, se jeta à son tour dans les bras de son camarade de dortoir. Il fallait donc comprendre que prendre un serpent dans ses bras ne dérangeait pas le lionceau plus que nécessaire. Au plus grand bonheur de Theodore, qui aurait été forcé de laisser les deux en plan s'il avait dû choisir.

Plein d'entrain, le nouvel arrivant demanda à son ami s'il avait passé de bonnes vacances. Tout en attendant une réponse, qui ne venait pas, il inspectait sous toutes les coutures le garçon. On aurait dit qu'il était étonné de l'état dans lequel il était. Comme s'il s'attendait à le voir démembrer, il n'était, en fait, pas si loin que cela de la vérité.

- Theodore ?

Cette voix, aucun doute il avait enfin près de lui la personne qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Toujours plus petite que lui, probablement pour un long moment encore. Il profita de l'absence de son père, qui l'avait abandonné voilà un moment déjà (avant même qu'il ne gagne la voie 9 3/4 d'ailleurs), pour lui offrir le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait afficher sur son visage. En guise de réponse, elle lui sauta au coup et lui embrassa la joue.

Et parce que rarement on retrouve nos amis un à un, Fred et George arrivèrent précipitamment derrière le petit Nott et le soulevèrent, d'un accord commun, en guise de salut. A quelques pas se trouvait Percy qui les regardait faire, exaspéré il fallait l'avouer, mais l'on voyait malgré tout dans son regard, une pointe d'amusement.

- Bonjour, sourit Molly Weasley.

Il regardait la mère de la tribu de rouquin, avant de finalement dévier les yeux en direction de ses pieds et bafouiller un "bonjour madame" peu convainquant. Theodore cherchait Blaise, dont la présence aurait pu être rassurante, aussi étonnant celui puisse paraître, mais il avait prit la fuite... rien d'étonnant.

Heureusement que l'on pouvait toujours compter sur les jumeaux pour agacer leurs parents et empêcher un silence, qui pourrait être embarrassant, de s'installer. Mais cette fois, si leur mère réagit à leur attaque, ce n'était pas sans raison : ils avaient raison. Ron et Harry semblaient s'être perdus et n'arrivaient toujours pas, alors que cela faisait tout de même de longues minutes qu'ils les avaient laissés de l'autre côté.

- Ton père... ton père n'est pas avec toi, Theodore ? S'étonna Arthur Weasley, pour couvrir les paroles de sa femme qui s'agitait un peu trop. Il ne vient pas te dire au revoir ?  
- Allez allez ! Dans le train, les pressa la femme rousse, toujours aussi agitée. Ils sont peut être montés sans qu'on ne les voit.

La ribambelle d'enfant s'exécuta. Personne, pas même Theodore, ne semblait prêt à énerver encore plus Molly Weasley. Ronald et Harry, par leur simple absence, avaient su la mettre dans tous ses états.

Une fois à bord, les groupes d'âges se séparèrent. Les secondes années allèrent dans un compartiment ; les deux quatrième années rejoignirent Lee Jordan et le sixième année fit de même avec ils ne savaient trop qui.

- Je... je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda d'une petite voix une petite rouquine, que Theodore avait aperçue à Fleury & Bott.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny Weasley, l'unique sœur de Ronald, obtint trois sourires. Et parce qu'après tout, ils n'étaient pas bien plus vieux qu'elle, elle leur rendit leur geste et pénétra les lieux.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Seamus continuait, comme tantôt, à fixer Theodore. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, mais quoi ?

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Non, il n'y a aucune tempête de neige à l'horizon (fin j'espère pas) c'est juste que j'ai pas trouvé le courage pour HP6 donc je... met un nott truc. - Motivé motivé ! Allez Sataaan !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Au bout d'une petite heure de trajet, le compartiment de Theodore, Hermione, Seamus et Ginny était bien silencieux.

La première année n'osait pas trop parler aux amis de son frère. Elle n'avait que peu côtoyé Hermione lors de son court séjour au terrier ; Theodore était un Nott, un serpent et quoi qu'en ait dit ses frères, il l'effrayait un peu, même si à l'instant présent ses craintes disparaissaient ; le blond était carrément parti vagabonder dans le train et était à éliminer. Hermione Granger, fidèle à elle-même, avait un livre entre les mains et le lisait.

Quand à Theodore, il avait la tête posée sur la vitre et semblait profondément endormie. La meilleure amie de celui-ci baissa, un instant, son livre de devant elle pour le regarder. Une boule au ventre elle se souvint, malgré elle, de l'épisode des échecs, il y avait de cela deux mois environs. Au cours des vacances, elle n'avait cessé de se demander comment la partie se serait déroulée si la pièce de Theodore n'avait été sacrifiée. Auraient-ils gagnés si facilement ? Auraient-ils gagnés, tout simplement ? Elle n'en savait rien. Personne ne le savait.

Elle commença, après un instant d'hésitations, à secouer son ami. Sans trop le brusquer, avec douceur, mais ça semblait rester trop vu le sursaut qu'il eut. Une seconde à peine, la brune eut l'impression de voir de la peur dans son regard... mais un instant seulement, guère plus. Alors elle ne dit rien. Parce que c'est tellement plus facile de ne rien dire, de faire comme si.

- On est déjà arrivé ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Ca ne va plus tarder, sourit la fille. Faudra qu'on commence à sortir nos robes.

Il se frotta simplement les yeux avant de la regarder et lui sourire. Geste qu'elle lui rendit, ravie de voir qu'il semblait allait bien.

Son teint pâle laissait Hermione supposer que Théophile avait de nouveau lever la main sur son fils ; mais sa gestuelle, ses paroles semblaient affirmer, hurler même, le parfait contraire. Alors elle ne dit rien et le laissa faire, nier l'évidence... s'il y avait quelque chose à nier comme elle le craignait.

- Désolé, sourit Seamus en entrant dans le compartiment. J'ai vu Dean et... et Dean c'est...  
- C'est Dean, proposa simplement le brun, amusé.  
- Ya de forte chance pour que tu ais raison.

Les deux garçons se souriaient. Le blond avait vraiment une bonne influence sur l'autre, il le faisait rire, sourire, vivre en quelque sorte. Il parvenait tout à fait naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte, à faire ce qu'aucun autre ne faisait hormis Zabini.

- D'ailleurs Hermione... je n'ai pas croisé les deux zinzins manquant. Bizarre hein.

Si deviner qui étaient les dits zinzins était une chose pas bien compliquée, la raison de leur absence était quand à elle inexplicable pour le moment. Ils avaient tous deux intérêts à avoir une bonne explication.

Un lourd silence suivit malgré tout la dernière remarque du garçon aux cheveux blonds qui s'en rendit compte. A coups de plaisanteries vaseuses, de jeux de mots bancals et autres inepties de son ressort, il tenta (vainement avouons le) de se rattraper.

Enfin le train ralentit puis s'arrêta totalement. Le petit groupe se dépêcha de sortir. Ils abandonnèrent Ginny qui dû rejoindre Hagrid et les barques.

- Oh la classe, s'exclama Seamus. Des calèches magiques !  
- Magique ? répéta Theodore, intrigué. Je vois pas en quoi le fait qu'elles ne soient tirées ne les rend magiques.

Les trois élèves qui tenaient compagnie à Theodore le regardèrent, surpris. Elles ne semblaient avancer que par le vide et non par un quelconque animal. Et pourtant il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux en disant ça.

- Non ? S'inquiéta brièvement le brun. Vous... vous ne voyez vraiment rien ?

Après qu'ils affirmèrent cette interrogation, le jeune Nott ne commenta plus et se contenta de jeter un simple coup d'œil apeuré vers ce qu'il semblait être le seul à voir.

Toute la durée du trajet il ne se mêla pas aux conversations. Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils rien ? Pourquoi, lui, voyait-il quelque chose ? Et qu'était cette chose qu'il voyait ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois à table, face aux plats vides et au choixpeau muet sur son tabouret qu'il se ré intéressa à la conversation en cours. Il tenterait de comprendre... mais plus tard. Il était trop tard, il avait trop faim, il était trop heureux d'être de retour ici pour que ça ne vaille la peine d'être gâché. Sans oublier qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter, comme les autres, de l'absence des deux autres garçons.

- Tu penses qu'ils arriveront ? S'enquit Seamus à Theodore afin de le mêler un peu mieux. Harry et Ron.  
- Je pense oui...

Et en effet quelques minutes après le début de la répartition, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Rogue qui poussaient sans ménagements les deux retardataires. Apparemment il était en colère... sans doute n'avait-il pas réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient tous deux renvoyés. Ils baissèrent la tête, prenant un air penaud, en s'asseyant, mais sitôt eut-il tourné les talons qu'un sourire s'empara d'eux.

- C'était trop cool ! S'éclata le rouquin. Tu savais qu'il y avait un arbre assassin dans le parc.  
- C'est ça que tu appelles "cool" ? Mais c'est plus que ça c'est...  
- Dangereux ? proposa Hermione, d'un air innocent.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	7. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Une de ces flemmes de continuer celle là ; c'est pas les idées qui manquent pourtant mais... trop motivée pour Liam Sheep, je suppose

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Lorsqu'on les autorisa à rejoindre leur dortoir, un brouhaha phénoménal naquit. C'était à peine si les étudiants s'entendaient encore parler, on voyait les lèvres bouger mais rien ne les quittaient. Le quatuor enfin complet, ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la salle commune, en retrait par rapport aux autres puisqu'ils connaissaient d'ores et déjà le mot de passe.

C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Ils se parlaient, se racontaient plus ou moins les vacances écoulées. Deux d'entre eux parlaient principalement, le roux et la brune, les deux autres se contentaient de les écouter et d'éluder leurs potentielles questions. "Qu'est ce que t'as fais toi ?" "Baaah pas grand chose. Rien." Et s'ils n'y croyaient pas, ils en concluaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas le raconter.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent tous les uns sur les autres sur un canapé. Hermione et Harry servaient de coussins aux deux autres. Theodore avait laissé tomber sa tête sur les genoux de la première, quand Ronald somnolait sur l'épaule du second.

- Je... je vais monter.

Tous lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit mais aucun ne l'accompagna. Non qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie, mais ils avaient compris que s'il partait ce n'était pas tant pour dormir que pour s'isoler.

Il monta calmement jusqu'au dortoir puis se laissa tomber sur le lit face à sa malle. Durant quelques minutes, qui lui parurent être des heures, il observa silencieusement le plafond. Le brun remarqua donc de nombreuses imperfection sur ce dernier, quelques trous aussi (et se demanda comment diable on pouvait faire autant de trou dans un plafond, même en sept années d'études.)

Puis Theodore ouvrit sa valise et commença à la vider. Alors qu'il sortait un lot de pull de cette dernière, un livre glissa et tomba au sol. Intrigué par cet objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il posa provisoirement ses vêtements sur son lit pour ramasser le mystérieux item.

Il ne s'agissait non pas d'un livre comme il l'avait cru mais d'un petit carnet noir. Il était encore en assez bon état, même s'il semblait avoir quelques décennies déjà. Ca n'en était qu'un peu plus flagrant lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et découvrit des pages jaunies par le temps. Theodore, curieux, le feuilleta rapidement afin de trouver un mot qui puisse l'aider à découvrir qui était son propriétaire, ou savoir comment et pourquoi il s'était trouvé en sa possession. Mais rien. Comme s'il n'avait pas de propriétaire.

Ne souhaitant pas laisser le mystère à l'abandon, Theodore se redressa et échangea le carnet contre ses vêtements. Les derniers se retrouvaient de nouveaux entre ses mains, quand le premier était abandonné sur les draps. Il se hâta ensuite de les ranger dans l'armoire.

Le reste de sa malle fût vidée à la va-vite, le petit carnet l'intriguait trop. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais aimer être ignorant ne semble guère plus louable pour le jeune garçon.

Enfin la malle fût vidée dans sa quasi totalité. Il la rangea donc sous la dernière étagère et bondit sur son lit pour s'emparer du carnet. Il le tourna, une nouvelle fois, dans ses mains. L'observa sous toutes ses coutures, sous tous les angles.

Petit et noir c'était chose certaine. Vieux, assurément, au vu des pages qui paraissaient encore plus jaune que précédemment. Enfin, il remarqua au dos, écris en petit, un nom. Content d'avoir pu mettre un nom sur la personne ayant égaré ce cahier au milieu de ses pulls, il déchanta bien vite : ça ne pouvait être ce "Jedusor" qui l'avait eu en sa possession en dernier, sinon comment l'aurait-il obtenu, lui ? Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre. Il chercherait plus tard.

Le gamin prit une plume de son plumier, un pot d'encre, l'ouvrit et y trempa sa plume. Il ouvrit le carnet à la première page et écrivit "Brouillon". Ensuite, il tourna la page pur vérifier que son encre ne transperçait pas, sinon quoi il aurait été bien embêté. Il n'y avait rien au dos... ni devant d'ailleurs.

Enfin, si... il y avait quelque chose au recto de la page, mais certainement pas le bon mot. Une réponse, pour tout dire.

_" Comment ça "Brouillon" ?"_

Les yeux ronds de voir le journal lui fournir une réponse, il ferma le cahier, rangea son encre et sa plume et posa le tout sur sa table de chevet. Il rêvait éveillé, jamais un objet aussi vieux (et laid) n'aurait pu être muni d'une intelligence quelconque. A sa connaissance, il existait les plumes à reconnaissances vocales (et encore, ce n'étaient que des prototypes) mais des cahiers qui vous répondez... il mettrait sa main à couper que non.

La curiosité, une fois encore, sembla l'obliger à reprendre le carnet et le rouvrir. Son attention était désormais entièrement vouée à l'item bien plus magique qu'au premier regard. Bien plus intéressant qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

_" Tu es à Poudlard ?"_

Il fronça les sourcils, mais répondit par l'affirmative. Un journal ne pourrait certainement rien faire pour perturber cette année, Voldemort ne pouvait avoir trouvé refuge dans un être non vivant, quel intérêt y trouverait-il ?

_" Dans quelle maison ?"_

Et bien Gryffondor, assurément. Suivit ensuite le nom. Quand le journal comprit qu'il était un Nott envoyé à Gryffondor, il sembla surprit. Comme s'il connaissait son nom, la réputation qu'il tenait au sein des sorciers et...

_" Mais qui êtes-vous ?"_

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	8. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Je ne suis pas morte (non non) j'ai (enfin) écris un nouveau chapitre donc je vous en poste un... La semaine prochaine j'essaie HP6

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Theodore réveilla toute la tribut des Gryffondor. Il hésita un instant face au lit de Neville mais finit par secouer le garçon rondouillard. Ce dernier sursauta et tomba du lit en découvrant qui l'avait réveillé.

- Tu vas pas...  
- Désolé, souffla le garçon. Je... surpris.

Et pour la première fois, il lui sourit franchement. Pour la première fois en plus d'un an il n'eut pas cette lueur craintive dans les yeux.

- Tu t'es vite endormi hier, constata Seamus en arrivant par derrière. On est monté une heure après toi et tu dormais sur ton carnet.  
- Et y avait quoi d'écris ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt, une pointe d'inquiétude.

Les autres élèves réveillés le regardaient sans n'y rien comprendre. Devenait-il enfin fou ? Cessait-il enfin de ressembler à Hermione ? Pour autant, personne ne parla et donc aucune réponse ne pu être donnée.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns prit donc l'élément perturbateur dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Il chercha sur toutes les pages un quelconque mot, qu'il ne trouva pas. Agacé, il le referma brutalement et le jeta sur son lit sans un regard.

Aucun ne réagit suite à ça. Aucun si ce n'était Seamus. Le blond fronça les sourcils, intrigué par cette réaction si excessive et si inhabituelle de la part de "son" Theodore.

Toute la journée, le jeune Nott fût étrange aux yeux de ce dernier. Il n'en parla à personne, puisqu'il paraissait être le seul un tant soit peu inquiet et le trouver anormal.

Rarement on avait vu Theodore trébucher sans raisons (voire même trébucher tout court), s'énerver après Blaise qui lui avait sauté dessus ou encore foncer dans une armure. Rarement ne voulait pas pour autant dire que c'était impossible, c'était peut être un mauvais jour pour lui et au quel cas... tout s'expliquerait. Mise à part, éventuellement, sa fascination pour l'horrible petit carnet qu'il ne quittait déjà pas.

- Monsieur Nott, vous m'écoutez quand je parle ? S'indigna Mcgonagall en surprenant son élève le nez sur son bureau.  
- Oui oui je... prends des notes.

Tout le monde l'avait cru sur parole : parce qu'il était Theodore Nott, un excellent et attentif élève. Tout le monde c'était à dire, Mcgonagall elle-même, Dean, Hermione, Ron mais aussi lui, Seamus. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que le brun ne lui demande de lui prêter son parchemin.

" Qui êtes vous ? "  
" Ceci n'est pas une question à poser... je suis un journal. "  
" Vous vous moquez de moi."  
" Ca se voit donc tant que ça ?"

Il fusilla du regard le journal, comme si cela aurait pu avoir un quelconque impact sur ce dernier. Il se leva ensuite, l'attrapa et le jeta au fond de sa malle et quitta le dortoir, rageur. Le brun descendit ensuite les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé qu'occupaient ses camarades. Tous se turent à son arrivée.

- Quoi, demanda-t-il, agressif. Rooh puis zut... j'me barre.

Et en effet il partit, trainant les pieds. Hors de la salle commune des rouges et or, il se sentait déjà mieux. C'était déjà ça de gagner mais où aller à présent ? Les mains dans les poches, il marcha et arriva face à la bibliothèque.

Oui. Mais non. Il n'avait aucun devoir à finir, puisqu'il n'avait encore aucun devoir. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le lieux qui l'aiderait à ne penser à rien. S'il voulait ne penser à rien, mieux valait aller dans un endroit remplit d'idiot... Sauf que Blaise ne lui avait jamais dit où se trouvait la salle commune des serpents.

- Nott, s'étonna-t-on soudain.

Il se tourna, lentement, se préparant déjà à tomber nez à nez avec un abruti. Il en conclut, lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire, qu'effectivement c'était un abruti.

- Smith. C'est pas le moment là, tu vois.

De taille moyenne, ou à peine plus petit que lui si l'on voulait de la rigueur, Zacharias Smith avait les cheveux blonds. En fait, remarqua Nott, il était assez semblable à Draco Malfoy. Mis à part en ce qui concernait les cheveux, les siens faisaient beaucoup plus blond que ceux du serpent... et de leur maison : Smith était un Poufsouffle. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, pourtant, d'être casse pied comme un serpent.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'es pas le genre de personne à... être seul. Enfin, il vaut mieux pour toi éviter. Tu sais, y a encore plein de Serpentard qui veulent ta peau.  
- On est à Poudlard. Tu veux qu'il arrive quoi ? Réfléchis, pour une fois... ça te ferait pas de mal.

Le lion tourna alors le dos au blaireau, qui le regardait encore. Il sentit d'ailleurs son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tourne au bout du couloir. Rares étaient les fois où ils s'étaient parlés, en fait... leurs échanges verbaux pouvaient même se compter sur les doigts d'une main... mais ils avaient toujours étaient houleux : à l'instant, c'était le seul qu'on pouvait qualifier de calme et respectueux.

- Theo ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives !

Le fils de Théophile Nott se tourna vers Seamus, qui venait de l'attraper par le poigné. Il plissa les yeux, le regarda... perdu.

- Rien. Enfin... Je... je sais pas.  
- T'es bizarre depuis la rentrée. Y s'est passé quoi pendant tes vacances ? Tu sais... tu peux m'le dire hein. Ou j'peux aller te chercher Hermione... même Zabini si tu préfères.  
- Non, répondit-il précipitamment à l'entente d'Hermione et Blaise. Pas eux.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	9. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Bouh :) - J'ai finis une partie d'une fic et donc là je me reconsacre entièrement (ou presque) à LSE... bon Zach va aussi avoir quelques suites et HP6 aussi mais... voili voilou : normalement je posterais plus souvent.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Les jours passaient à une vitesse ahurissante et Theodore commençait à inquiéter bien du monde. Il se montrait distrait durant les cours, disparaissait régulièrement sans prévenir personne, ce qui avait le don d'inquiéter tout le monde, Theodore n'étant toujours pas entièrement considéré comme un Gryffondor de par son nom, et étant vu comme un traitre par les Serpentard de par sa maison, cette fois.

- Theodore, appela Seamus. Tout va bien hein ? Si ça allait pas tu... tu le dirais ?  
- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Finnigan.

Le blondinet sursauta face au ton agressif de son ami. Il alla même jusqu'à reculer, tant il ne se sentait pas rassuré par ce dernier. Le faux lion, pourtant, s'approcha de l'autre et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier. Ensuite, il le colla contre le mur et le fusilla du regard.

- Theo ? C'est toi ?

Le dit Theo le lâcha précipitamment et fit demi-tour. Ensuite, il alla s'allonger sur son lit et s'y recroquevilla. Toujours contre le mur, Seamus le regardait, sourcils froncés : il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans son comportement. Un bref instant, il se mit même à penser que ce n'était pas Theo. Et pourtant...

Seamus partit et laissa le brun seul dans leur chambre commune. S'il voulait être seul, il n'allait tout de même pas lui imposer sa présence, ce n'était pas la solution pour qu'il ne reste : bien au contraire.

Désormais seul dans la pièce le garçon de seconde année aux cheveux noirs et emmêlés resta dans sa position initiale et s'endormit ainsi.

Plus bas, Harry, Ronald et Hermione revenaient de la grande salle, intrigués plus qu'ils ne l'auraient été d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas le premier repas qu'il manquait depuis la rentrée ; ils avaient même tendance à être de plus en plus fréquent.

- Je vais le voir, souffla Hermione en abandonnant aussitôt les deux garçons.

Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre des seconde année ; il ne s'agissait pas de le prendre par surprise, l'effrayer et l'irriter plus qu'il ne l'était au naturel. Et puis... elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait, il pouvait tout aussi bien être en train de faire ses devoirs.

Tout autre scénario : il dormait à poings fermés. Elle resta quelques minutes à le regarder se reposer et elle le trouva bien changé. Rien que par rapport à sa petite sieste improvisée lors de leur retour à Poudlard.

Prise dans son élan, la fillette à la tignasse se précipita en direction des affaires du rouquin. Elle y fouilla pour trouver enfin l'objet de ses désirs : un album photo de l'année passée. Elle en prit une de Theodore et la plaça à côté de l'actuel.

Moins de six mois s'étaient écoulés entre sa prise et le jour d'aujourd'hui. Oh ! On le reconnaissait, évidemment, mais... son visage paraissait plus fin, émacié. Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis quelques mois semblaient ne plus vouloir disparaitre. S'il lui paraissait fragile auparavant, ce sentiment n'était que plus fort.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Theo ?  
- Toi aussi tu te le demandes, demanda placidement Seamus. Personne ne le sait. Mais... son journal le sait peut être. On ne fait rien de mal : on s'inquiète... ce qui est loin d'être "mal" justement.

Hermione regarda ce que tenait l'autre garçon et se demanda si, oui ou non, ils avaient le droit d'y toucher. Certes, ils s'inquiétaient... mais avaient-ils pour autant obtenu le droit de lire son journal ? En tant que fille, elle songeait que non. En tant qu'amie : elle trouvait que oui.

- Hermione... c'est un DEVOIR de le lire. S'il lui arrive quelque chose... on s'en voudra car on aurait pu l'éviter.

Sans plus s'intéresser à la fille aux longues dents, le blondinet hyper actif se laissa choir sur son matelas, alluma sa bougie et ouvrit, théâtralement, le journal.

- J'y crois pas !

- Ron ? C'est... c'est quoi ces chuchotements ?  
- Mon ventre qui gargouille, j'ai encore un peu faim, sourit le rouquin. Allez... à toi. Et fais attention à ta reine hein.

Le garçon à la cicatrice jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami, avant de se lever et d'aller voir de lui-même l'origine de ces chuchotis bien agaçant. A contre cœur, le dernier des fils Weasley abandonna lui aussi le plateau d'échec et les pièces toujours debout... pour le suivre.

- On s'approche, annonça Harry.  
- Normal, j'ai de plus en plus faim, grogna l'autre, restant sur l'idée que son ami délirait. Theo va mal... tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.  
- Theo va très bien... Miss Teigne... en revanche.

Tous deux regardaient à présent la chatte du concierge, accrochée par la queue... immobile. Ils ignoraient ce qui venait d'arriver, qui avait tué l'abominable bestiole... ils ignoraient s'il fallait remercier le coupable ou en avoir peur. En revanche... ils comprirent qu'ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuis si on les trouvait sur les lieux du crime.

- Il n'y a rien d'écris, poursuivit Seamus, abasourdi. Pourtant il... il écrit toujours.  
- Attend... souffla Hermione en le poussant légèrement et en approchant une plume du petit carnet.

_"On est là, Theo"_

- Comme ça... il saura.  
- Comme ça il saura qu'on a voulu le... Oh par le futal de Merlin !

_"Qui êtes vous ?"_

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	10. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Euh bon bah... j'pense que ce que j'ai dis au 9 est loupé xD j'ai commencé la seconde partie de la fameuse fic (A)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Seamus ne quittait son voisin d'en face du regard. Theodore dormait presque dans son assiette. Après avoir manqué de le faire en cours, une journée durant, voilà qu'il remettait ça à table. Le criminel. On ne s'endort pas à table. Quand on a la chance de manger de si bonnes choses, nous sommes contraints de faire honneur à ces plats.

- Theo ? Ca va pas.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de chasser ses mots d'un geste. Hermione le regarda alors, elle aussi inquiète. Depuis qu'elle avait fait cette découverte avec Seamus, ils ne le laissaient jamais seul... un mauvais pressentiment sans doute. A tord ou à raison, en revanche, ils l'ignoraient.

- Je... plus faim.

Précipitamment, le brun se leva de table et quitta la grande pièce éclairée. Incrédule, le blond resta un moment à fixer la place vide.

- Mais il a même pas mangé !

Pressé, le jeune Nott comptait se rendre dans son dortoir pour s'y reposer. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aille se coucher le premier et qu'en règle général c'était un des autres garçons de secondes années qui devaient le réveiller pour qu'il ne rate pas le début des cours (grand changement par rapport à l'année écoulée)... malgré cela, il avait toujours l'impression d'être fatigué comme s'il ne dormait pas.

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas dans son lit qu'il finit, mais près de la cabane de Hagrid, au milieu de ses potirons ou des citrouilles, il ne savait trop et cela ne l'intéressait pas, avouons le.

- Theodore ? Appela Hagrid, de sa grosse voix. Theodore qu'as-tu fais !

Le demi géant regardait le massacre, accablé. Pourquoi le jeune Nott avait-il fait ça ? Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu. Un garçon si calme, si sérieux, si réservé ne viendrait jamais lui égorger ses coqs s'il n'avait pas un problème... grave sans doute. Alors il s'approcha du jeune garçon et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il le poussa très gentiment jusqu'à sa maison de bois et le fit s'asseoir.

- Theodore ? Rappela l'homme. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ?

Il ne répondait pas. A aucun de ses appels d'ailleurs. Il restait immobile. Comme s'il était absent, ce qui était une idée ridicule en soit puisqu'il était on ne peut plus présent et sous son nez. Le premier n'ouvrit, ensuite, plus la bouche... s'il avait besoin de quelques minutes avant d'oser prendre la parole, il les lui offrait avec plaisir.

- Bonjour Hagrid, sourit enfin Theodore. Comment allez-vous ? Et désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir j'avais... du travail.  
- Tout va bien, Theodore ?  
- Ouai, répondit-il, rapidement. Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air de croire que je vais mal ? J'ai jamais été aussi bien.

Sans laisser le temps à l'adulte de réagir, le plus jeune se levait et quittait précipitamment les lieux. Comment était-il arrivé dans la cabane de Hagrid alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir ? Et pourquoi... pourquoi ne gardait-il aucun souvenir des trente dernières minutes écoulées.

Sa fatigue envolée comme par magie, le Gryffondor ne se hâta pas pour gagner son lit. Trop de questions se posaient et trop peu de réponses étaient trouvées. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Quoi qu'il ne dise aux autres, Theodore voyait parfaitement qu'il y avait un problème, qu'il n'agissait pas normalement.

Depuis quand ? La rentrée. Mais qu'est ce qui était différent ? Mis à part que Neville n'avait plus peur de lui parler à cause de son nom et qu'il était peut être, un peu, plus considéré comme un Gryffondor. Mis à part ça tout était normal.

- Theo... y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi.

Génial, songea-t-il. Blaise venait de l'intercepter dans les couloirs et semblait bien partie pour lui faire part de ses craintes à son égard... et c'est lui le Gryffondor et Zabini le Serpentard après ça ; franchement ! Il traça sa route, ignorant de son mieux l'autre garçon qui le regarda passer... surprit. Jamais il ne l'avait ignoré !

A peine eut-il murmuré le mot de passe, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour parler plus haut, qu'il se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il avait besoin du journal, coûte que coûte. Besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'assez sérieux pour être une aide. Personne d'autre ne pouvait l'aider.

Mais le journal le pouvait-il ?

"J'ignore ce qui m'arrive"  
"Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"J'oublie des choses. Je suis... bizarre. Je... suis pas moi"  
"Bizarre tout ça. Qui a remarqué ces changements ?"  
"Mais tout le monde... Hermione. Seamus. Blaise. Hagrid. Harry. Ron... tous."

Il dû attendre quelques minutes avant d'avoir une réponse. Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait-être, le journal réagit au nom de Hagrid plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

- Encore avec ton journal, s'exclama un blondinet en tirant les rideaux du lit de son ami. Mais tu ne le quittes jamais !  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Seamus.  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu as un problème Theo ! Ton journal te réponds... c'est pas normal.

L'autre fronça les sourcils : comment savait-il qu'il lui répondait si ce n'était parce qu'il l'avait ouvert. C'était la seule solution... et non sa favorite.

- Fou moi la paix, Finnigan.

Après l'avoir poussé en arrière, il ferma ses rideaux une nouvelle fois... et son camarade n'y toucha plus. Il se contenta, lui, de descendre et rejoindre les autres pour leur raconter la scène.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	11. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Fini ce matin :D j'suis fière de moi là (mais faudrait pas )

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Plus ses amis lui posaient de questions, plus Theodore les envoyait promener. Plus il insistait et plus le brun s'isolait au point de ne bientôt se retrouver aussi seul qu'au début de sa première année... à la différence que, si avant on l'évitait soigneusement, à présent on lui courrait après pour qu'il soit accompagné.

D'autant plus que l'incident dont avait été victime Miss Teigne inquiétait déjà bon nombre de professeurs et quelques élèves, plus jeunes. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Au moins ne l'avait-il pas tué mais... mais quand même.

- Tu viendras encourager Harry au match ? demanda Seamus, à l'oreille de Theodore alors que celui ci travaillait à la bibliothèque. Hein oui tu viendras ?  
- Je ne viendrais pas.

Il releva la tête et regarda alternativement Seamus puis Dean, tous deux surpris apparemment ; le premier plus que le second, sans doutes. Il y avait un problème ; une urgence de force majeure : Theodore n'était pas Theodore. Il avait plus le sens de l'amitié que lui normalement... normalement parce que là, il commençait à douter.

- Mais pourquoi... Theoooo, insista Finnigan. Tu viens j'ai dis !  
- N'insistes pas, Seam'... il n'y a pas mieux pour le convaincre de ne pas venir que d'insister.  
- Ecoutes Dean. Il a raison. Pour une fois, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Dean le regarda avant de tourner les talons, vexé de toutes évidences. L'autre garçon, celui aux cheveux blonds, hésita un instant qu'à la ma marche à suivre : soit il suivait Dean pour le rassurer et ne pas rester avec celui qui venait de le blesser, soit il restait avec Theodore pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure et lui faire comprendre à quel point il se montrait bête, désagréable et Malfoyesque. C'est pourquoi il opta pour la meilleure solution : les deux. Seamus hurla donc un bon coup sur le brun puis tourna les talons, soudainement plus léger.

Bouche bée, le jeune Nott resta les bras ballant quelques instants. Sa plume ne toucha plus le parchemin, il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi Seamus venait-il se montrer aussi désagréable... et lui dire que c'était lui qui l'était. Sans doute une mauvaise plaisanterie... il avait connu le blond plus amusant.

- Dean ? Tout va bien ?  
- J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive, souffla l'autre. C'est... ce n'est pas Theo.  
- J'suis pas le seul à le trouver bizarre alors, constata un autre, qu'aucun n'avait vu ou entendu arriver.

Seamus regarda Blaise, confiant, au contraire de l'autre qui ne semblait en rien rassuré par la présence du vert et argent. Après tout, lions et serpents n'étaient pas réputés pour s'apprécier les uns les autres, au contraire même.

Theodore et Seamus semblaient pourtant l'apprécier ; le premier pour une raison inconnu et le second... aussi pour une raison inconnu, bien que le blondinet (et second donc) ne soit assez proche au niveau du caractère de l'adversaire.

- Il nous cache quelque chose.  
- Euh, Zabini. Tu penserais quoi d'un journal qui te répond ?  
- Euh... que j'écris dans un journal et que quand je regarde pas... un crétin de mon dortoir me répond pour me faire flipper. Pourquoi donc, petit lion ?

Dean écoutait les deux autres, un peu perdu. A sa connaissance un journal ne parlait pas, n'écrivait pas non plus d'ailleurs, mais son savoir magique restait assez restreint, on avait vu nettement mieux.

- Theo a un journal qui parle.  
- Il te l'a dit ? Demanda, étonné, l'autre. Parce que si c'est le cas : il devient fou à cause des coups.  
- Coups, Seamus venait de répéter le mot de Blaise, surprit mais pas tant. Enfin euh... non. Je... j'ai vu son journal, j'ai écris dedans et... y m'a répondu.  
- Quelqu'un te frappe toi aussi ?

Alors que Theodore marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, le sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite, il percuta sans douceur un autre élève. Un autre seconde année. Un Serpentard. Malfoy.

- Nott, salua froidement le blond.  
- Abruti, répondit, calmement et sérieusement, l'autre, à la colère du premier.

Aussitôt après, le froid Draco et le pâle Theodore se mettaient à courir dans les couloirs, le second tentant d'échapper au premier. Drôle de course poursuite pour tout dire. Les rares élèves qu'ils croisaient sur leur route s'écartaient (si eux ne le faisaient pas : personne ne le ferait), et regardait le jeune duo d'amis partir toujours aussi rapides.

Soudain, ce qui mit fin à leur course poursuite, fût la cheville du brun. Elle se tordit et le fit tomber lourdement tout le long des escaliers qu'il venait d'escalader. Le serpent se mit sur le côté et le regarda dévaler les marches, bouche bée.

En bon Serpentard qu'il était, Draco parti en courant et sans aider Nott. Après tout : ils se détestaient depuis la première heure, pourquoi aurait-il bougé ?

- T'en es... sur ? Demanda Blaise à Seamus. Parce que c'est pas possible un journal comme ça.  
- Comment tu peux en être aussi sur Zabini ?  
- Simplement parce que Pansy en aurait parlé. Tu peux en être certain. Donc Theodore a un sérieux problème là.  
- Pourquoi.

Le serpent leva la main et donna une tape, légère, sur la tête du lion aux cheveux blonds. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête des fois, Theodore avait l'art et la manière de se lier avec des abrutis... il n'y avait qu'à le voir lui pour en avoir un second parfait exemple.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	12. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Fini à l'instant, pile poil ce que je voulais que ça donne.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Theodore se releva en grimaçant. Il savait que ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir que de dégringoler dans les escaliers mais il pouvait à présent aussi affirmer que plus ils étaient haut plus cela faisait mal... au final c'était logique. Boitillant, il voulu regagner sa salle commune, mais pas trop vite non plus pour ne pas provoquer une douleur un peu plus forte encore au niveau de la cheville.

- Nott ? Tout va bien ?  
- Oui Smith, soupira Theodore, las. Tout va bien.

Le Poufsouffle fit en sorte de dépasser le lion et lui bloqua la route. Enfin il le voyait mieux et il assurerait que non : Nott n'allait pas bien. Ce qui lui était arrivé, Zacharias s'en moquait royalement, il n'aimait pas Nott plus que ça mais... il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

- Viens. Je t'emmène voir Pomfresh. Et pas de discussion, ajouta le blaireau quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche. Nott ! Tu m'aimes pas ? Ca tombe bien, je t'aime pas non plus. Mais franchement : tu fais pitié là.

Seamus avait conduit Blaise à proximité de leur salle commune puis l'avait abandonné. Non qu'il ne veuille plus discuter des probables problèmes de Theodore mais justement : le lion s'en allait chercher un otem de la plus haute importance. Il fouillait, fouillait, encore et encore dans les affaires de Theodore. Mettait sans dessus dessous ses vêtements et ses livres, ses parchemins et ses plumes, ses photos et ses chocolats.

- Tu cherches quoi ?

Le blond sursauta et fit un demi-tour horrifié : étais-ce Theodore qui entrait ou bien n'avait-il rien à craindre ?

Rien à craindre, ce n'était que Dean et Neville qui revenaient d'il ne savait trop où et il s'en moquait bien. Tout ce qui lui importait à l'instant T c'était mettre la main sur ce satané carnet. Blaise pourrait l'aider. Ou pas. Mais au moins il semblait le prendre un minimum au sérieux. Allez donc comprendre.

Le lion n'était cru que par un serpent en ce qui concernait un serpent envoyé parmi les lions. Il y avait de quoi en perdre les rares mots de latin qu'il connaissait. Et pourtant... non il les avait oublié. Tout à coup, il cria de joie et leva, tel un trophée, l'objet tant souhaité.

- Tu comptes tout remettre en place, j'espère, grogna Dean. J'ai pas envie qu'il râle... encore.  
- Euh... vous le faites ? J'dois retrouver Blaise.

Il quitta en courant la chambre, démontrant clairement aux deux autres qu'ils étaient obligés de ranger son propre bazar.

- Il vient bien de dire Blaise, non ? releva Neville.

Dean ne répondit pas, considérant que hocher des épaules parlait bien plus que des mots. Toujours dans un silence inhabituel, il se baissa et commença à ramasser le désordre créé par son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas tant pour que Theodore ne râle pas que pour s'occuper. Quand il était inquiet, Dean ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

- Vous êtes tombé dans les escaliers ? répéta, peu convaincue, Pomfresh.

Quand elle avait vu le Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor arriver, le second tout boitillant, la vieille femme n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à comprendre. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, en même temps peu de monde appréciait Zacharias Smith, et en étaient enfin venus à la baguette. Que le petit blaireau n'ait aidé son homologue lion ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Soyez rationnels.

- Et si vous me disiez la vérité ?  
- Vous êtes sure ? Demanda d'une petite voix le brun. J'ai bousculé Malfoy. J'ai couru pour lui échapper et je suis tombé.  
- Pourquoi est ce Smith qui vous accompagne, dans ce cas ? Soupira Poppy, certaine qu'il avait changé le nom du coupable.  
- Bah... parce que Malfoy est parti sans m'aider, ça semble logique. Et j'allais aller dans mon dortoir quand j'ai croisé ce blaireau qui m'a forcé à venir.

Zacharias était resté en retrait dans l'infirmerie. Il souhaitait, lui aussi, savoir la vérité en ce qui concernait le pourquoi du comment et, au contraire de l'adulte, le croyait sur parole. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne se pouvait pas bien au contraire.

Pourtant, le petit blaireau fronça les sourcils et regarda l'autre grand dadais de lion ronchonner après l'infirmière. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver étrange, ce comportement ne lui correspondait pas.

Non ils n'étaient pas amis, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il pouvait aussi bien justifier ses pensés : sois proche de tes amis mais plus encore de tes ennemis. Enfin ennemis en voilà un bien grand mot mais bon : toujours était-il qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

- Finnigan, tu me fais une blague là ? Marmonna Blaise en levant le nez du journal. Tu... je sais pas comment t'as fais mais...  
- Je te promets, Zab", que je ne plaisante pas.  
- Dans quel bordel c'est donc encore fouré cet idiot ? Pire qu'un Gryffondor celui là.  
- Tu sais Zab... c'est un Gryffondor ton pote. Donc ça tient pas vraiment la route ton truc. Mm oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Le regard noir de son camarade l'avait fait revenir sur ses propos, il fallait dire que Blaise Zabini savait à merveille se servir et offrir son regard noir et assassin. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas fait taire Draco, fait dégager Vincent, fait peur à Grégory. Il n'y avait qu'une seule de ses camarades qui n'avait jamais réagit face à eux : la petite Pansy.

- On peut pas le laisser entre ses mains c'est... trop bizarre.  
- Fin" on a pas le choix. Tu veux aller voir un prof et leur dire "M'sieur, m'dame, j'ai fouillé dans les affaires de mon copain et j'ai trouvé une sorte de journal intime. J'l'ai ouvert, j'l'ai lu et j'ai écris dedans et il m'a répondu. C'est trop bizarre". Ouai et bien ça sera sans moi.  
- Mais Zabini ! Theodore est ton ami.  
- Mais ses ennuis ne regardent que lui. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça. Si ça tombe on s'en fait pour rien. Tu veux prendre le risque de perdre son amitié pour rien ? Non ? Alors va ranger ça et oublie ce journal.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	13. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Vous avez faillis devoir attendre demain (A)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Monsieur Potter ? Appella Minerva McGonagall, l'inquiètude présente dans sa voix chevrotante. Le match est annulé. Pas de commentaire, Dubois, je vous pris.

Le vaillant capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des rouges et or s'apprêtait d'ores et déjà à protester face à cette annonce et rappeler à sa directrice de maison que rien ne justifiait l'annulation d'un match. Pour autant, on ne lui demanda pas son avis et on embarqua son attrapeur. Pourquoi aujourd'hui.

On ouvrit les rideaux qui entourait le lit et aussitôt Harry et Ronald reculèrent d'un pas. Ce ne pouvait être possible, ils étaient probablement en train de rêver. A l'instant même, les deux lions devaient être enroulés dans leurs draps en train de dormir et rêver. Le même rêve ? Non.

Hermione ne pouvait pas être allongée sur ce lit, pétrifiée. Pas elle. La jeune fille leur avait dit pourtant qu'elle avait une idée précise de ce qui se tramait, qui le lui fallait vérifier qu'une ou deux petites choses pour tout résoudre. Et la voila pétrifiée à son tour. Si près du but.

- Nous n'avons pas su trouver Theodore, avoua Rogue en arrivant et sans regarder son élève statufiée. Ils n'auront qu'à le lui dire, ajouta-t-il en montrant les deux autres lions. Ils sauront formuler les choses de manière à ce qu'il le prenne bien.  
- C'est un Nott, Severus, sourit Albus. Il prend tout bien.  
- Un Nott, oui... c'est cela, renifla l'homme aux cheveux gras avant de faire demi-tour. Albus, au lieu de ne vous intéresser qu'à votre petit Potter... songez qu'il y a quantité d'autres élèves, dans cette école, susceptible d'avoir des ennuis.

Il claqua la porte de l'infirmerie, se moquant du bruit que cela ne ferait. Severus Rogue était un adulte responsable, mais il restait l'un des plus jeunes du corps enseignant et on avait étrangement tendance à lui pardonner bien des écarts de conduites. Même Minerva McGonagall, sa rivale parfaite, semblait passer outre certains de ce que l'on pourrait appeler caprices.

- Hagrid. Je deviens fou. Je... je perds la tête.  
- Theodore, tu exagères, sourit Hagrid en posant ses immenses mains sur ses épaules. C'est probablement la fatigue, le stress ou que sais-je encore. Mais tu ne perds pas la tête mon grand.

Le garde chasse regretta pourtant bien vite ses mots. Le brun jeta sa tasse de café par terre et partit en courant, sans une excuse ni une explication. Le jeune Nott commençait à inquiéter Hagrid, à son tour.

Seamus Finnigan. Blaise Zabini. Rubeus Hagrid. Qui serait le suivant à trouver le petit lion comme anormal ? Draco Malfoy ? Zacharias Smith ? Severus Rogue ? Et si c'était déjà le cas ? Si ces trois personnes regardaient de loin le serpent égaré et essayaient de le comprendre ?

Le premier, le jeune serpent, se demandait pourquoi son rival préféré (non Potter n'avait pas se privilège. Pourquoi ? parce que ce n'était que Potter alors que Nott...) semblait-il si lointain, pourquoi ne l'embêtait-il plus autant que l'année précédente, pourquoi semblait-il avoir toujours autre chose de plus important à faire.

Le blaireau, ensuite, ne parvenait pas à comprendre le désintérêt soudain du brun pour ses études. A de nombreuses reprises il l'avait entendu dire à un professeur qu'il avait oublié son devoir, supplié Ronald de le laisser recopier son cours ou encore somnoler pendant des travaux pratiques.

Pour finir par Rogue qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver à l'unique Gryffondor qui valait la peine de ne pas courir s'acheter une corde pour se pendre. Ou les pendre ? Theodore Nott n'était pas dans son état normal et n'importe qui le confirmerait, Dumbledore mis à part trop occupé qu'il était à penser à Potter. La raison, cependant, lui échappait.

Assis, dos sur la porte, dans un cabinet des toilettes pour filles du second étage (toilettes que tout élève sain d'esprit, ou pas d'ailleur, prenait soin d'éviter), Theodore pleurait. Rien n'allait plus en ce moment.

Pour commencer il y avait ces moments de vide dans son esprit qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et long. Ce qui le rendait incapable de dire où il pouvait bien être au moment où c'était arrivé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été en sa compagnie ? Lui aurait-il été d'une quelconque utilité ?

Nuls ne savaient, et trous de mémoires ou pas, nuls ne pourrait se vanter de savoir. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ! il n'était pas fou, Merlin non. Il sortit le petit carnet de son sac de cours ainsi qu'une plume et le fixa quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils. Et si ...

Avant le journal il allait très bien. A sa découverte il n'y avait rien eu d'étrange, excepté le fait qu'il ne lui réponde. Pourtant, au fil des mois, il s'était mis à se confier de plus en plus à cette antiquité... et ses pertes de mémoires avaient elles aussi augmentées.

Theodore rangea alors ce qu'il avait sortit pour écrire, excepté les feuilles. Il se leva et quitta le cabinet, abandonnant le journal derrière lui.

On ne laissait pas trainer nos affaires par terre, c'est imprudent.  
Cela tombait à pic : ce n'était pas son journal.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que quelqu'un l'avait vu et ramassé. Et qu'il semblait prêt à le rendre à son propriétaire. Au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	14. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Bientôt la fin de cette seconde partie ; oui beaucoup de choses ont été passées (mais je ne pouvais pas placer Aragog... je... pouvais pas) et puis bon j'avoue que la seconde année est celle qui me faisait le plus flipper niveau écriture (à juste titre nàn)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Seamus et Dean regardaient Theodore. Ce dernier était endormis sur son lit et semblait bien moins tourmenté que ces derniers mois. Ca ne pouvait être la pétrification de Hermione qui le rendait si calme et presque joyeux, c'était Hermione, après tout. Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Hermione, sa première amie. Hermione.

- Y a un truc de bizarre chez lui, ce soir, souffla Seamus à son ami. Mais j'arrive pas.  
- Il a pas écrit dans son journal, releva Dean, l'air de rien. Il est directement venu dormir au lieu de s'enfermer et...

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers son voisin avant de lui sauter dessus et le prendre dans ses bras. Excité comme une puce, Seamus l'était. Enfin Theodore avait comprit que ce journal ne lui apportait rien de bon et s'en était débarassé. Peu importait qui l'avait à présent entre les mains : ce n'était plus un de ces amis.

Il entendit Neville commencer à monter, suivit par d'autres pas, probablement Harry et Ronald qui allaient se coucher à leur tour. L'heure tournait et ils n'étaient pas dispensés de cours le lendemain, malgré ce qui était arrivé à leur Hermione.

- Tu le mets sur sa table de chevet et bastà, souffla Harry à son ami aux cheveux roux. C'est pas la mer à boire.  
- Mais il a peut être fait exprès de le perdre, non ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui désigna, insistant, le chevet de leur ami aux cheveux bruns. Theodore était bizarre cette année, peut-être avait-il passé un mauvais été, que son père n'avait que peu apprécié ses fréquentations et que lui... en bon fils... avait décidé de limiter ses rapports amicaux vis à vis des lions. Cela se tiendrait.

- Et puis, pourquoi Flint ne pouvait-il pas le lui remettre en main propre, grogna le Weasley. C'est un Nott, non ? Bon un lion mais... j'viens de mettre le doigt sur le problème, en fait.

Seamus et Dean souriaient à l'entente du monologue du dernier fils Weasley, quand le meilleur ami du dit Weasley semblait plus exaspéré qu'autre chose. Loin de se douter des tracas de ses amis, Theodore se tournait dans son lit et tournait à présent le dos à Ronald qui hésita bien moins à lui rendre son bien. Comme s'il n'avait craint que le brun ne se réveille et ne montre les crocs.

En avait-il seulement ?

Theodore ouvrit les yeux et se rendit machinalement dans la salle de bain. une fois face au miroir, il s'arrêta et se regarda. Ou plutôt : ses vêtements. Pourquoi y avait-il des traces rouges, du sang sans aucun doutes ? Et d'où sortait ces plumes ?

Sans songer à réfléchir un instant, le fils de Theophile Nott sortit la tête par la porte et regarda en direction de son lit. Non, son oreiller était intact, il ne s'était donc pas battue avec au cours de la nuit passée. Les autres n'avaient pas des têtes de coupables et vu son humeur des dernières semaines.. ils ne devaient pas avoir envie de l'énerver.

Son regard se posa alors sur le journal. COmment était-il revenu à ses côtés. Même s'il ignorait énormément de chose à son propos, Theodore était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait marcher de lui-même... ni transplaner.

Il soupira de désespoir, ne s'en débarasserait-il jamais ? Puis retourna intégralement dans la salle d'eau et boucla l'entrée.

- Théo, pour ce que j'ai compris c'est Flint qui l'aurait donné à Ron.  
- Flint, répéta Theodore, surpris, en regardant Seamus lui sourire. Flint. Mais comment il l'aurait... eu ?  
- Il a dû te voir l'abandonner et... j'en sais rien moi.  
- Seam', j'étais dans les toilettes du second étage. Ceux de Geignarde.  
- Avec Flint ? Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ?

Essayez donc d'avoir une conversation normale avec Seamus et vous verrez si c'est facile et possible. Lui, en tout cas, n'y était jamais parvenue. Systématiquement il trouvait quelque chose à redire, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Systématiquement il trouvait la petite bête qui ferait qu'une conversation grave tournait à la rigolade.

- Mais j'en veux plus, moi, avoua Theodore. Il est pas normal ce truc.  
- Jette le, proposa le blond, heureux qu'il ne se soit vraiment rendu compte de l'étrangeté du carnet.  
- Je peux pas.  
- Jette le dans le feu.  
- Pas possible.  
- Jette le... dans le lac.  
- Non.  
- Alors... coupe le. Arrache lui toutes les pages et manges les. Ou alors... je sais pas.

Tandis que Seamus était à son tour dans la pièce, Theodore était le seul réveillé, les quatre autres dormaient encore à poing fermé, malgré l'heure avancée. Ne pouvant se retenir, il attrapa le petit carnet noir, celui qu'il avait tant apprécié et qu'il craignait tant à présent.

_" Qui êtes vous ?"_  
_" Ce n'est que maintenant que tu poses la question, Theodore ? il est un peu tard, non ?"_  
_" Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Qui êtes vous ? Répondez ou sinon..."_  
_" Ne sais-tu donc pas lire ? Au dos."_  
_" Ce n'est qu'un nom. Un nom ne fais pas la personne."_  
_" Mon nom ne te dirait rien, petit lion. Mais tu poses bien trop de question pour mon bien. Et mon bien te concerne."_  
_" Je me moque de..."_

Sans finir sa phrase, il se leva et quitta le dortoir. Laissant derrière lui un carnet ouvert à la page même où l'on pouvait lire le dernier message de l'inconnu invisible. Au contraire de tous les précédants : le message ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer.

C'est ainsi que Seamus trouva le lit exempt de tout Theo. Il faillit lire le carnet, mais préféra le fermer. Qui donc pouvait savoir sa réaction suite à une énième réponse de cette... chose.

_" On ne se moque pas de T.E.J. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, petit traître" _

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	15. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Oui oui bientôt la fin.. mais en fait là .. j'ai les idées xD que voulez vous... les parties les plus attractives sont là

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Une fois prêt, Seamus réveilla les quatre autres joyeux compères qui dormaient encore à poings fermés. Ensuite, il lui fallut attendre qu'ils ne se préparent tous pour les accompagner ensuite. Theodore était bien loin de ses pensées, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter d'échapper aux traversins de Dean et Ronald. Le brun avait la fâcheuse tendance à se la jouer "solo" cette année, mais il venait apparemment de retoucher le sol. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne devraient plus trop tarder.

Ils descendirent tous ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle, parlant, riant et chahutant en bons Gryffondor de 12 ans qu'ils étaient. Une fois à proximité des portes, on intercepta le blond et on le prit à l'écart. D'un signe de main il fit comprendre à ses amis que tout allait bien et que le serpent ne transmettrait passon venin au lion. Malgré quelques doutes, ils consentirent à les laisser en paix.

- T'aurais pas vu Theo ? Demanda le vert et argent, inquiet d'après son timbre de voix. Y a truc de pas net qui se prépare, je le sens.  
- Ce matin il allait on ne peut mieux, répondit simplement Seamus. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Zab". Il est grand et intelligent.  
- Mais... oui. Ouai'p, céda aussitôt le métis. Tu dois avoir raison. Désolé.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un signe de main précipité de la part du lion qui gagna en vitesse l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Son estomac commençait à crier famine et il avait horreur de ne pas le contenter. Le banc étant vide de tout élèves, il se laissa glisser vers ses amis, les fesses sur le banc. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous : allez donc comprendre.

Blaise, au contraire du lionceau, était resté sur place et l'avait regardé partir. Il lui avait donné raison bien trop vite et probablement à tord. Theodore ne semblait pas bien se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passait, au contraire de son beau-père ou de Lucius Malfoy.

Qui. Qui étaient les victimes depuis le début ? Uniquement des nés-moldus. Ce ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence. Les choses étaient rarement compliqués à comprendre. En tout cas, ça ça ne l'était pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir trouver Theodore et voir par lui-même que tout allait bien.

Le jeune Nott n'apparut pas de la journée ; ni aux heures des repas, ni aux pauses et encore moins aux cours. Quand ils se croisaient, Seamus et Blaise ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter des regards inquiets. Où était-il ?

En fin de journée, c'est une Minerva McGonagall on ne peut plus inquiète et sur les nerfs qui leur ordonna de tous retourner dans leur salle commune et de n'en pas sortir. Le repas du soir y serait apporté, mais sous aucun prétexte un élève, quel qu'il soit, ne devait être trouvé en dehors de son dortoir sans avoir à craindre une très sévère sanction.

Et Theodore qui n'était toujours pas réapparut.

Seamus en parlait justement avec Dean, qui tentait vainement de le rassurer. Comment pouvait-on paraître convainquant quand nous ne croyions pas à nos propres mots ?

Tout le monde allait de son pronostic, tout le monde essayait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, tout le monde s'interrogeait... et personne ne remarqua que deux premières années venaient de traverser le tableau, dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité du garçon à la cicatrice.

Ils trouveraient Theodore, coûte que coûte.

Au détour d'un couloir ils furent forcés de s'arrêter : d'autres personnes arrivaient et il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit un membre du corps enseignant. Coûte que coûte, oui.. mais peut être pas à ce point quand même. Le rouquin eut la présence d'esprit de tirer son meilleur ami dans un placard, dans lequel ils resteraient jusqu'au départ des adultes. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas trop long.

Avec attention, ils écoutaient chaque phrases qui quittaient les lèvres de leurs professeurs. Si, en cherchant leur ami, ils pouvaient aussi apprendre la raison de leur enfermement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Qu'est ce qui avait pu d'arriver de si grave ? Et pourquoi cela semblait-il plus grave que toutes les autres agressions réunies. Quel critère avait changé cette fois-ci ?

- Tu crois qu'il y a eu un mort, demanda tout bas Ronald. Et que...  
- J'espère pas. Y a que Theo" qui manque à l'appel, je pense.

Le silence reprit ses droits à cette simple constatation, mais l'ambiance était à présent plus tendue.

- Un élève a été emmené dans la chambre, souffla Minerva Mcgonagall. Dans la chambre des secrets.  
- Qui est-ce ? Demanda calmement et froidement Rogue.

De leur cachette, les deux garçons imaginaient sans mal la réaction de chacun. Sans avoir à se consulter, ils étaient certains que leur professeur de potion affichait un sourire satisfait.. cela lui ferait un élève en moins et ce n'était sans doute pas un Serpentard qui était porté disparus.

- Theodore Nott, finit enfin par dire la directrice adjointe.  
- Theodore... Nott, répéta le directeur des Serpentards. Mais... non.

Etait-il possible qu'il ne puisse s'inquiéter pour une tierce personne, finalement ? Qui plus est : un Gryffondor ?

- Je suis désolé Severus. Vous préférez prévenir son père vous-même ou...  
- Pas tout de suite, coupa-t-il. Après.  
- Après quoi ?  
- Après.

Et, de leur placard, Ron et Harry eurent l'impression que Rogue cachait quelque chose... et qu'il regardait dans leur direction. En tout cas : c'est ce qu'affirmait le trou de la serrure.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	16. Chapter 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Mmmm oui j'ai réussi à vous caser Smithy mais j'l'aime bien ce p'tit là (et faudra vous y faire ; il risque d'apparaître régulièrement pour le plaisir d'enquiquiner Totodore) Et mmm bon... bah à bientôt

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le couloir fût rapidement vidé de sa population. La directrice de Gryffondor avait finalement cédée à son collègue, directeur de Serpentard, qui semblait de toute évidence savoir comment fonctionnait la vieille femme et comment la manipuler à sa guise. Les deux jeunes lionceaux attendirent néanmoins quelques minutes avant de se relever et quitter leur cachette.

Theodore. C'était impossible.

- Je m'en doutais, entendirent-ils fanfaronner derrière eux. Potter, Weasley... dans mon bureau.

Dépités, ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'obéir. Avaient-ils une autre chose que celui de suivre leur horrible professeur ? Comment avait-il bien pu deviner leur présence ? Ils avaient été aussi discrets que possible. Comment diantre l'avait-il su.

Peut être parce qu'ils étaient Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Qu'ils étaient deux Gryffondor qui ne suivaient que très rarement les règles et qui avaient tendance à les enfreindre plus encore quand le danger était imminent.

En plein milieu du couloir, leur professeur tant aimé se stoppa net et les regarda de toute sa hauteur. Et, bien que Gryffondor et lui directeur de Serpentard, les deux plus jeunes eurent pitié de l'adulte. Il semblait avoir tellement de mal à accepter la disparition définitive de son élève (lui aussi Gryffondor, ce qui rendait le tout on ne peut plus... étrange).

- Avez-vous remarqué quoi ce soit d'inhabituel chez Theodore ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et cela fût considéré comme la meilleure des réponses qu'ils auraient pu fournir au professeur de potion. Personne n'avait pu manquer l'étrange comportement du second année, certainement pas ses amis et ses professeurs. Pourquoi cet imbécile n'en avait-il fait part à personne. Imbécile fini. Ne savait-il pas que rares étaient les problèmes que l'on pouvait résoudre seul.

Mais à qui aurait-il pu en parler ?

A lui, Severus Rogue. Après tout... pourquoi pas ? Il était le fils de Théophile Nott, ils s'étaient déjà croisés lors de sortie entre anciens mangemorts, alors qu'il était encore trop jeune pour être à Poudlard ou rester seul chez lui. Il aurait dû être à Serpentard, mais son envoie à Gryffondor l'avait à peine rendu injuste envers lui... il n'était pas aussi dur avec Theodore qu'il ne l'était avec un autre lion, peut être l'était-il, en revanche, plus qu'avec un autre serpent.  
Ou alors à Minerva, sa directrice de maison. Cette bonne femme était toujours à l'écoute de ses élèves, peu importait leur maison.  
Pomfresh, un de ces amis qui se serait empressé d'aller tout raconter à un professeur car c'était un grave problème, un journal... et alors il faudrait mettre la main dessus. Mais il y avait foule à qui il aurait pu, et dû, se confier.

- Retournez dans votre salle commune, marmonna-t-il enfin. Avant que je ne change d'avis... fichez-moi l'camp.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux gamins n'aient détalés comme des lapins. Auraient-ils eu le diable aux trousses qu'ils ne seraient partis plus vite.

C'était presque le cas. Le diable était presque à leur trousse. La chambre des secrets rouverte, cela signifiait un nouveau descendant de Salazar Serpentard... ou l'ancien. La marque n'avait jamais vraiment cessée d'être douloureuse.

Oui. Severus Rogue était en train de songer que le diable était effectivement aux trousses de Potter. De tant d'autres sorciers aussi, mais surtout de Potter.

- Potter ! Cria-t-on soudain. Qu'est ce que vous ficher ici ?  
Craignant se trouver face à un second professeur, qui ne serait peut être pas aussi gentil que Rogue ne l'avait été (mais non il ne venait pas d'insinuer que Rogue pouvait être gentil, il l'avait clairement laissé comprendre), les deux Gryffondor désobéissant se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le plus Serpentard des Poufsouffle : Zacharias Smith.

Pour que deux lions ne considèrent un blaireau comme un serpent, il ne fallait pas grand chose. Il suffisait que le dit blaireau ne soit aussi agaçant que Malfoy.

- Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas être là, accusa le blondinet, n'ayant pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était tout autant en tords. Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir.  
- Rogue nous a relâchés, répondit Ron, pour faire taire l'agaçant intrus.  
- Il vous a... relâché, répéta bêtement le jaune. Vous ? Des Gryffondor ? Potter et Weasley ?

Il était clair que le blaireau ne les croyait pas. Sans doute était-il en train d'essayer de trouver le moyen qu'ils avaient utilisé pour lui fausser compagnie... ou comprendre le pourquoi de leur mensonge.  
D'un côté... c'était normal qu'il ne doute de leurs paroles... Rogue les laissant filer ; comme si c'était possible. A croire que oui, en fait.

- Nott est pas avec vous ? Remarqua finalement le blond. De quatre vous passez à trois et de trois vous passez à deux... vous vous arrêtez là où vous attendez d'être tout seul ?  
- Theo est... il est... on sait pas où il est, avoua Harry, tête basse.  
- Si on sait, Harry, il est dans la ...

Le gamin à la cicatrice fit taire son meilleur ami d'un bon coup de pied. Le blond n'avait pas à le savoir, il n'aimait pas Theodore mais semblait toujours trop intéressé par le brun. Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils, regarda longuement ses deux camarades Gryffondor... tenta de comprendre, de son mieux, leur comportement et réactions.

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de retourner dans votre dortoir, comprit-il. Où que vous alliez : je serais des vôtres.  
- Hors de question, s'horrifia Harry qui se voyait mal devoir supporter Smith.  
- Vous essayez de retrouver Theodore, je vais essayer avec vous. Granger et Theodore absents... vous êtes mal barrés s'il faut faire preuve d'intelligence, se moqua-t-il. Et puis... je ne vous laissez pas le choix. Je vous accompagne, **point à la ligne.**

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	17. Chapter 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : J'aurais préféré vous donner du HP6 mais... THE flemme

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Après avoir, en vain, tenté de se débattre, de se soustraire à l'emprise de cet "homme ?" pour prendre la fuite, Theodore avait fini par comprendre l'inutilité de ses actes et abandonner. Quelle chance avait-il de pouvoir s'en sortir contre un souvenir. Contre un souvenir qui se faisait de plus en plus puissant. Contre un souvenir de nul autre que... Vous-Savez-Qui. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment quel était son pourcentage de chance, de s'en tirer ? Il l'ignorait mais savait pourtant qu'il ne volait pas bien haut. Pas plus de 0.1, bon allez 0.2 en étant très optimiste. Trop optimiste ? Bon... il ne l'était même pas du tout et réduisait ses chances à 0.

Cachés derrière une des immenses statuts de cette chambre mythique, Theodore attendait son heure. Attendait que Jedusor, Voldemort, Le Journal ou peut importe au final qui il était. Le brun était, allez savoir pourquoi, en train de se dire qu'il été un des privilégiés à avoir pu avoir connaissance de la chambre des secrets, d'avoir pu la voir et se dire "Mais ... elle existe donc vraiment" La panique était sans doute responsable. Ou son père, qui lui en avait si souvent parlé... avant.

Il se croyait perdu. Il se sentait perdu. Il ne croyait plus. Et ne se doutait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer quelques mètres plus haut, à la surface de la terre.

- Potter, ne vous avais-je pas demandé de retourner dans votre dortoir ? Demanda, inutilement, Rogue en apparaissant derrière les trois jeunes. Weasley, il en est de même pour vous, non ?

Le blond, celui qui ne fût pas nommé, fût le seul des trois à se retourner et brièvement observer son professeur de potion. La question qui était à se poser était : comment les avait-il trouvé ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une évidence que trois garçons en seconde année ne se retrouvent dans les toilettes pour filles. Toilettes pour filles rarement utilisés, qui plus est. Certains iraient appeller ça le talent, Zacharias opterait pourtant plus pour de la malchance ou la fatalité... ou les deux.

L'adulte ne dit ensuite plus rien, bouche bée face au trou immense qui remplaçait les robinets. Que s'était-il passé ? Et qui avait donc bien pu agir de la sorte et détruire Poudlard, comme si l'école n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes à résoudre. Ca ne pouvait être Smith et les deux idiots qui l'accompagnaient... ils étaient tous trois bien trop jeune.

Potter était-il jamais trop jeune pour faire une connerie ? Ah ! S'il l'avait pu... il l'aurait tué, étranglé, assassiné, achevé sur le champ. Mais il n'avait pas pu et ne pourrait pas donc inutile qu'il ne se tourmente avec pareilles pensées.

Il s'apprêtait à leur faire une remarque mais il s'avéra qu'elle ne soit inutile. Et pourtant elle était géniale sa remarque, géniale et légitime, légitime et géniale. Mais inutile car Potter avait déjà sauté vers l'inconnus, suivis de son rouquin favoris et lui, Severus Rogue, restait cloué sur place aux côtés d'un Poufsouffle peureux de seconde année. ou pas si peureux mais juste plus réfléchis.

Zacharias avait attendu de savoir si ses deux camarades s'en étaient tirés vivant avant de sauter dans la fosse aux serpents. Enfin non, mauvaise métaphore. Dans la fosse aux lions, n'y en avait-il pas deux déjà ? Peut être trois, s'il croyait en Potter et sa bonne étoile.

Bon. Il y avait deux lions.

- Theodore... Nott. Où te caches-tu.

Le brun sentait, savait même, que ce n'était aucunement une question qui espérais réponse. Il faudrait déjà être parfaitement stupide pour se montrer et révéler notre cachette à quelqu'un qui veut notre peau. Il serait simplement inutile qu'il ne le fasse : Jedusor le savait probablement déjà.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Enfin... une main. Presque une main. Presque un homme. Ni homme, ni souvenir. Voilà à quoi il avait affaire actuellement : un être non identifié, un être même pas réél.

Pas réél ? A d'autre. Et qui allait le tuer dans ce cas.

- Tu sais, Theodore, commença le jeune souvenir en l'observant attentivement. Que tu te caches ou que tu ne te caches pas... l'échéance restes la même.

Voilà qui était rassurant. Qu'il ne se cache ou pas... il allait mourir. Ses plans ne se voyaient, pourtant, pas être modifiés : il préférait demeurer caché. Et cette "main" sur son épaule prouvait que sa cachette était parfaite. Par-fai-te.

Soupirant, Rogue se lança à la suite de ses trois élèves, stupides élèves... enfin stupide et élève, cela pouvait presque être un pléonasme. C'était inévitable que les élèves ne soient stupides. Enfin là, tout de même... c'était au dessus de la moyenne.

Ce n'est pas n'importe quel stupide qui se lancerait à la recherche d'une chambre mythique, dont personne n'a jamais pu confirmer l'existence... dans le fol espoir de retrouver un de ses "amis" qui y aurait été emmené. Ami sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Non. Nott n'était pas mort. Ou alors... lui aussi ne tarderait pas à l'être.

- Potter, votre manière d'agir vous vaudra une semaine de retenue, gronda-t-il dans l'obscurité. Vous m'avez entendu, Potter !  
- Oui, professeur. Une semaine de retenue, soupira Harry, probablement avec un sourire d'après la tonalité de sa voix.  
- Si on s'en sort.

Brave Smith, qui avait vraiment le chic pour dire les choses quand il le fallait et avec un tact...

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	18. Chapter 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Mmm toujours ZE flemme... donc toujours "Le petit carnet"

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

S'ils s'en sortaient (encore une fois, Rogue remerciait Smith pour cette évidence), l'unique adulte de cette étrange groupe se retrouva bien vite lésé et abandonné en queue de file. Il était tellement plus logique que ce ne soit des gosses de douze ans qui ne soient en tête de parade, près à affronter tous les dangers. Parce que tout le monde savait qu'un môme de douze ans avait plus de connaissances, et de ce fait là : plus de chances, de s'en sortir vivant si une créature, un monstre, ou toute autre chose inamicale venait à les attaquer.

Un peu de bon sens voyons ! Comme si un adulte, professeur à Poudlard, ancien mangemort, ancien espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix... comme si une telle personne collectionnant les fonctions et les honneurs... comme si une telle personne pouvait avoir plus de chances de s'en tirer et protéger les autres.

- Professeur ? Appela soudain Zacharias Smith. Vous ne voudriez pas passer devant moi... par hasard ?

- Pourquoi donc, monsieur Smith, demanda, lentement, l'adulte. Vous avez peur ?

- Non. Non non non, ricana l'enfant. Mais quitte à ce que quelqu'un se fasse tuer... je préfère que ce soit vous plutôt que moi.

Brave Smith qui osait dire tout haut ce que chacun pensait probablement tout bas.

Brave Smith pour sa "franchise" peut être un peu trop franche à son goût.

Brave Smith qui était tout de même le seul parmi les trois crétins qu'il accompagnait à avoir trouvé une manière de tuer leur odieux professeur.

Tom Jedusor, ou plutôt le souvenir de plus en plus vivant de Tom Jedusor, paraissait être adossé nonchalamment contre une des innombrables statues en forme de serpent. Les bras croisés, il attendait. Qu'attendait-il ?

Il attendait que la vie ne quitte peu à peu ce corps si jeune pour venir à lui, à la place. Il attendait de récupérer une enveloppe charnelle totale et espérait que l'attente ne soit plus bien longue. Que cela pouvait être ennuyeux d'attendre. Surtout quand l'échéance était aussi... grandiose.

Son retour. Son Grand retour. Son retour inattendu. Son retour.

Même si depuis leur descente en Enfer, ou dans les tréfonds de Poudlard, il avait pu avoir la chance d'avancer d'une case... il en restait tout de même deux à franchir avant que tout ne soit dans l'ordre logique des choses.

Même si le petit Smith avait eu une manière bien Serpentard de lui demander de passer devant, Rogue doutait pouvoir en attendre autant de la part des deux lions. Etant des lions, justement, ils étaient sans doute encore moins disposés à faire preuve de bonne foi et avouer que laisser leur professeur favoris prendre la tête du convois.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Enfin ils s'arrêtaient, après quelques minutes de marches, Potter daignait s'arrêter et Rogue ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison : quelque chose se trouvait sur leur route, et même s'ils avaient la possibilité de contourner l'obstacle, il n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnant et effrayant.

- Il fait quelle taille, d'après vous, le serpent qui a perdu sa "peau" ? Demanda Zacharias en s'approchant. Parce que ça m'a tout l'air d'approcher de "beaucoup"

Tom s'était éloignait de Theodore. Leur sort, à tous deux, serait bientôt scellé. Le second mourrait et son corps serait abandonné entre ces murs tandis que lui pourrait revenir à la vie, revenir d'entre les morts et semer de nouveau le chaos.

Sans qu'ils ne sachent trop pourquoi ni comment, les murs se mirent à trembler, comme si quelque chose de lourd et étonnement puissant était en train de cogner dedans. Etaient-ils repérés ? Sans surprise, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

La caverne commença à s'écrouler, des pierres se détachaient du plafond pour venir s'écraser partout autour du groupe inter-maison.

Le professeur de potion et l'avant dernier enfant Weasley eurent le réflexe de se reculer le plus loin possible, quitte à revenir sur leurs pas. Le survivant avait eut, quand à lui, l'idée de s'avancer en vitesse et dépasser la peau de serpent, afin de se retrouver derrière le probable mur de pierres. Le dernier... manqua cruellement de réflexe et resta planté au beau milieu des pierres et ne dû son salut qu'à l'affreuse manie de Potter qui était de toujours vouloir aider et sauver tout le monde.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Rogue. Potter ? Monsieur Smith ?

- C'n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous aurez des élèves en moins, professeur Rogue.

Harry regardait son camarade, sidéré. Il avait faillit se faire écraser par d'énormes pierres et était déjà en état de plaisanter sur le sujet.

S'il y regardait de plus près, pourtant, le brun aurait pu remarquer que les mains du blond tremblaient plus que d'habitude... nettement plus, Zacharias ayant tendance à ne rien montrer et être aussi immobile que possible. S'il s'était approché il aurait même pu voir que ça ne s'arrêtait pas qu'aux mains, et que le corps entier du blond tremblait, encore sous le choc de la frayeur passée.

- Vous ne bougez pas tous les deux, ordonna l'adulte coincé de l'autre côté. Je m'occupe de dégager le passage mais vous... vous ne bougez pas.

- Comptez sur moi professeur, lança Harry.

Pourtant c'était tout l'inverse que le survivant était en train de faire. Le brun s'éloignait, poursuivait sa route. L'idée de ce qui se trouvait au fond du tunnel l'emballait et le faisait avancer...

- Tu v...

Le Gryffondor n'acheva pas sa phrase, le Poufsouffle le rejoignait déjà, plus emballé encore qu'il ne l'était lui.

Mais son motif n'était pas le même. La curiosité ? Mon œil. C'était retrouver Nott et éventuellement enfin découvrir cette mythique chambre qu'il voulait.

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	19. Chapter 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Pas dû à "ze flemme" mais juste à "ze inspiration"... j'ai faillis louper mon train de matin à cause de ce chapitre xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Cela va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu, messieurs, alerta l'homme aux cheveux gras. Tout va bien, vous êtes donc sur ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse et nul besoin d'aimer ou détester Potter pour comprendre la signification de cette absence de réponse. Potter avait bel et bien continué à tracer sa route, sans prévenir et sans obéir.

Et le pire c'était que cet imbécile heureux de Poufsouffle n'avait pas dû se faire prier pour le suivre. Aussi enquiquinant l'un que l'autre.

- Smith ? C'est une porte sans poigné. Comment tu comptes l'ouvrir, dis-moi.  
- Toute porte est faite pour être ouverte, Potter, répondit du tac au tac le blondinet. Reste à trouver comment.

Les yeux du blaireau passèrent successivement de la porte à Potter et de Potter à la porte. Ils pouvaient l'ouvrir, de cela il en était convaincu... restait à trouver comment. Quels étaient leurs atouts ?

Si l'on suivait un raisonnement logique, pour entrer ici Potter avait eu à parler fourchelangue. Il était évident que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour ouvrir cette porte là, porte qui était sans doute la dernière avant La Fin. Le brun n'avait pas l'air d'autant se creuser la tête que le blond, et commençait déjà à parler fourchelangue à la porte. Avant qu'une vacherie moqueuse ne puisse être lancée contre lui... cette dernière s'ouvrait.

- T'as eu du bol, Potter.

Sur cette phrase unique, Zacharias poussa Harry sur le côté et prit les devants. La pièce dans laquelle il pénétrait été sombre. Cruellement sombre. Mais le blondinet ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé.

La chambre des secrets. Ce n'était qu'un mythe. Jamais personne n'avait su mettre la main dessus et lui... lui s'y trouvait. Debout dans l'entrée. Il y était.

Tout en longueur, l'allée été décorée par des têtes de serpents, gueule ouverte. Il aurait pu trouver cela trop "Serpentard" pour le pauvre blaireau qu'il était... mais il ne pu voir que la beauté des lieux. La beauté avant la réalité des faits. Et au bout du chemin, une tête. Une tête, ou plutôt un visage, était bien moins "classe" que les serpents qu'il avait à ses côtés, simple avis personnel.

- Jedusor ! Cria Harry, en se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers le visage.  
- Potter ? On s'en fou de lui... On a Nott.

Le brun semblait être sourd, ou se moquait éperdument des propos du blond, c'était au choix. Les deux solutions étant aussi probable l'un que l'autre, la seconde semblait pourtant un chouilla plus réaliste. Le garçon à la cicatrice continua donc à avancer de son satané pas assuré, sa baguette de seconde année en main. Aussi Potter ne soit l'Elu, aussi Elu que ne soit Potter... face à un élève plus expérimenté que lui et qui avait pratiquement tué Theodore : Zacharias n'irait pas parier sur Potter.

Leur route se sépara donc ici. Harry continuait d'avancer, rapidement et sur de lui quand Zacharias se dirigeait doucement et hésitant vers Theodore.

Il aimait pas ce brun là (ce brun là non plus, puisque Potter et lui ce n'était pas non plus de l'amitié avec un grand a... ou même un a minuscule) ; en fait ils se chamaillaient souvent. Mais des chamailleries ce n'est pas bien méchant, en général. Ce n'était jamais méchant. Pas comme Nott avec Malfoy.

- Weasley, écartez vous... Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Ronald préféra ne pas désobéir. Être coincé (même si c'était du côté de la sortie) avec son professeur de potion qu'il aimait tant était déjà une plaie. Mais depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Potter et Smith avaient osé partir à l'aventure il n'en était que pire et plus effrayant encore, dans la mesure du possible.

- Ils vont m'entendre ces deux là... grogna-t-il avant de regarder Ronald, méprisant. Et vous aussi. Quelle idée ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir empêché de quitter votre dortoir.  
- On s'inquiétait pour Theodore, avoua à voix basse le rouquin. Donc on... est parti  
- Vous avez prévenu quelqu'un de votre... escapade ? Que je sache si vos professeurs risquent de trouver d'autres Gryffondor idiot dans les couloirs.

Ronald se retint une remarque. Dire à un homme, de fort méchante humeur, que "Gryffondor" et "idiot" aurait dû être, à ses yeux, un pléonasme semblait tout... sauf judicieux. Et ayant un minimum de réflexion personnelle, le rouquin se tût.

- Nott, appela Smith en secouant le brun. Hey Nott ! Nott ?

Du haut de ses douze ans, et même s'il n'avait été plus âgés sa réaction n'aurait sans doute que peu différée, le petit jaune et noir ne pouvait croire ce qu'il croyait. Nott était vivant. Nott n'était pas mort. Déjà parce qu'il avait douze ans, et qu'on ne meurt pas à douze ans. Si ? Ensuite parce que c'était Nott, justement, et qu'il ne pouvait pas ne plus l'embêter dès qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir.

Il secouait le brun aux cheveux emmêlés. Il le secouait de toutes ses forces. Il le gifla. Le pinça. Se tenta de l'insulter, lui, ses amis, son père. Pour autant, il ne parla pas de la mère Nott, par respect.

Mais rien. Le brun restait amorphe. Et même pire : inconscient. Et cela : Zacharias n'aimait pas. Même pas du tout.

- Nott, si t'es mort... je te tue.

Voilà une menace qui risquait d'être efficace. D'autant plus qu'il croyait de plus en plus à ses mots : le corps étant froid. 

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	20. Chapter 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : je vous annonce une tempête de neige pour demain. j'ai finis (enfin) le petit carnet

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Zacharias restait dissimulé derrière l'immense tête de serpent, la tête du lion sur ses jambes. Le blond était partagée entre l'envie d'aller rejoindre Potter pour voir qui était l'individu ayant osé s'en prendre à Nott, s'en prendre à un môme de douze ans. Et puis, Potter était sans doute plus capable de l'aider que ne l'était Theodore... à son humble avis. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas laisser l'autre lion seul, aussi tendus ne soit leurs échanges. Etant dans l'incapacité la plus complète de se défendre, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour veiller... et s'il mourrait, autant qu'il ne soit pas seul.

- Nott, souffla le blond. Je le redis, au cas où t'ais pas compris... si tu meurs ou si t'es mort : je te tue.

Il regarda alors le visage livide du brun, attendant une réaction, un mouvement, un sourire, une grimace, une insulte, une réplique piquante et vexante. Il attendait, mais il attendait pour rien... rien ne vint, et rien ne viendra, tout comme rien n'était venu.

- Nott, si tu ne veux pas que je te frappe... tu ouvres tes yeux, tu m'insultes, et tu dis que je suis idiot. C'est un conseil. Nott ?

Et si le lion était... qu'il était vraiment... pour de vrai. S'il était... et qu'il était trop tard.

- Smith ! Viens m'aider au lieu de rester caché ! C'est toi qui voulais nous accompagner.

Le blaireau leva la tête et regarda Potter. Potter qui avait une jolie balafre sur la joue (ça ne faisait qu'une de plus. Et elle ne se verrait bientôt plus), Potter qui ne regardait même pas son ami, qui ne le voyait pas ou faisait semblant de ne pas le voir.

- Tu te trompes, La Balafre, répondit, plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Smith. Je voulais retrouver Nott. Je l'ai. Là j'pourrais partir et te laisser là.  
- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, alors. T'as peur tout seul ?  
- Parce que... je n'y avais pas pensé.

S'il devait avoir peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, c'était en restant ici... non en quittant la chambre. Chambre des Secrets, certes... lieu mythique, certes... Mais finalement il aurait préféré ne jamais la voir en vraie, trop... dangereuse.

Entre un cinglé qui était en train de tuer, il ne savait comment, Theodore... et un Basilic immense qui poursuivait Harry. Zacharias était en train de se demander quel était le facteur le plus dangereux.

Le cinglé qui essayait de tuer Theodore, à n'en pas douter.

Donc il lui fallait fuir. Fuir non par lâcheté mais pour sauver sa vie, donc par intelligence et instinct de conservation. Et il abandonnait Potter ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, ce n'était pas lui qui était en train de lui claquer entre les doigts.

Il se redressa, debout sur ses deux jambes, et traîna Theodore par les bras. Ca devait faire mal. Ca faisait mal. Mais au moins il l'éloignait de... ça. Ils étaient presque au milieu de l'allée, quand le serpent à leur droite explosa. De nombreux débris volèrent de tous côtés, un parmi eux tomba sur Zacharias.

Bien sonné, le jaune et noir reprit vite le dessus et recommença à avancer. Il sentait du sang couleur le long de son visage mais... à 12 ans comme à 50, quand nous étions en danger de mort : rien ne nous freinait. Une autre tête explosa. Et encore une autre.

Zacharias Smith, jeune Poufsouffle de seconde année, comprit qu'il ne pourrait sortir de la Chambre des Secrets. Ni avec Nott, ni tout seul. Il était coincé ici. Condamné à regarder Potter se faire tuer par un serpent. Condamné à regarder Nott mourir, sa tête sur ses jambes. Condamné à mourir lui-même.

Il se réfugia, une nouvelle fois, derrière une des statues. Elles manquaient de le faire mourir mais le protégeaient en même temps. Quel paradoxe.

- Rien de ce que tu tenteras ne pourra aider cet imbécile, sourit le jeune homme qualifié de cinglé un peu plus tôt par Zacharias. C'est trop tard.

Juste derrière, se tenait Harry. Harry blessé. Harry fatigué. Harry épuisé. Mais Harry toujours sauveur et réactif. Le jeune lion, toujours conscient mais plus pour bien longtemps, avait un crochet de la défunte créature dans une main, et le carnet, sans doute responsable de tout, dans l'autre.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry planta le crochet plein de poison dans le carnet de toutes ses forces. En quelques secondes à peine, un trou ornait la couverture sombre et si belle auparavant. Pendant ce temps, le garçon aux cheveux sombre, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de toujours s'opposer à Harry sentait le peu de vie qui restait en lui s'échapper un peu plus encore.

Soudain, les yeux clos de Theodore s'ouvrirent, faisant sursauter Zacharias qui ne s'y attendait plus. Il reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration, inspirant et expirant de grands bols d'airs, sans pour autant vider intégralement ses poumons. Le futur Lord Voldemort n'était plus, mais personne ne s'en souciait plus. Tout le monde était vivant et c'était le plus important.

- Potter, Smith... je vous avais dis de ne pas partir.

Les deux élèves incriminés se tournèrent d'un même homme vers le nouvel arrivant, enfin les nouveaux arrivants, Ronald étant à la suite de son professeur de potion. Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, les deux désobéissants étaient presque heureux et ravis de voir leur professeur de potion, de l'entendre leur hurler dessus et les menacer de mille et une manières.

Presque. 

* * *

**= Important : en ce qui concernera la troisième année, vous préférez quoi comme postage ?**

**- Attendre qu'elle soit entièrement finie pour commencer à poster (comme la partie 1 ; Petit serpent deviendra lion)**

**- Au fur et à mesure, sans attendre que j'ai tout fini (comme cette partie 2 ; le petit carnet)**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	21. Chapter 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 21

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Dernier chapitre demain ; et premier chapitre de la troisième année dimanche (après je sais pas)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Après avoir rapidement prodigué quelques soins aux étudiants, Rogue les obligea à se remettre debout et faire demi-tour. Il était en queue de file, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Mieux valait être à la fin pour tous les avoir à l'œil, pour veiller qu'aucun ne faisait demi-tour pour revoir la chambre des secrets ou simplement pour le contrarier.

Potter était en train d'expliquer tous ses exploits et prouesses à son rouquin de meilleur ami. Les deux lions délaissaient totalement le troisième, celui pour lequel ils avaient tout de même risqué leur vie ce soir. Theodore, en bon Nott qu'il demeurait, ne montrait rien. Ni sa douleur, ni sa peur, ni son soulagement... pour un peu on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Dommage que son visage toujours pâle ne parle contre lui. Quand au dernier, le plus intriguant, il restait en retrait. Alors qu'il avait là le champ libre pour embêter trois lions et un serpent (et non des moindre), le blondinet se taisait et cela n'était pas normal.

- On s'arrête un instant, décida Rogue. Smith, venez.

Le blond, surprit, ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite. Pourquoi était-ce lui que Rogue appelait ? Il allait parfaitement bien, enfin... mieux que Nott. Et il n'avait rien fait de mal, enfin... rien de pire que Potter.

- Tout va bien ? demanda l'adulte.

Il acquiesça, ne comprenant toujours pas où voulait en venir le graisseux. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, après tout ? C'était un professeur mais, dans le cas de Rogue, cela s'arrêtait bien là : professeur et rien d'autre. Il n'était là que pour enseigner et non pour s'intéresser à une bande de crétin juvéniles. Donc sa question cachait forcément quelques choses. Mais quoi.

- Alors allez voir Theodore. Vous adorez l'embêter et je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas seul à broyer du noir.  
- Je ne suis pas sa nounou, râla pour la forme le blond, pourtant bien content d'avoir l'autorisation d'un professeur pour embêter son monde. Mais j'accepte.  
- Donc... Potter et Weasley ! Reprenez votre route.

C'est ainsi que la petite troupe remonta à la surface. Harry et Ronald parlant sans se soucier des autres. Zacharias embêtant Theodore et Theodore se faisant embêter par Zacharias. Et même si le brun ne semblait pas vouloir le dire ou même le montrer, il était ravi que le blond ne l'embête. Il se sentait moins seul, moins idiot et plus en forme.

Les toilettes pour filles. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Jamais personne n'avait dû être aussi content qu'eux de les voir, d'entendre le fantôme gémir, pleurer et couiner. Le passage se referma derrière eux, pour longtemps l'espéraient-ils.

- Severus ?

Il se tourna, lentement. Voir Mcgonagall n'était pas dans ses objectifs premiers, ni même second... en fait s'il l'avait pu, il aurait fait en sorte de ne jamais plus la voir pour ne pas avoir à lui fournir d'explications. Mais il la voyait, et au pire moment imaginable : quand il n'y avait pas encore de fin à son histoire.

- Qui sont les élèves avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle, sans plaisanter. Ils devraient être couché, ou près à faire leurs valises.  
- Minerva, salua-t-il. Je les emmenais à l'infirmerie.

La vieille professeur de métamorphose, animagui déclaré, arriva à leurs côtés et avisa les deux étudiants. Un Poufsouffle d'après son écusson, et Smith d'après ses cheveux blonds... mais un Smith qui ne râlait pas, qui ne parlait pas, n'était pas un bon Smith... D'accord : en voilà un qui avait réellement besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mais qui était le second ?

- Je ne vous le présente pas, se moqua l'homme aux cheveux gras. Je suppose que vous le connaissez.

Elle se plaqua les mains devant la bouche. Jamais Minerva Mcgonagall n'avait autant eu envie de sauter au cou de son collègue, et ancien étudiant (elle n'avait même jamais eu envie, jusqu'à ce soir, de lui sauter au cou). Theodore Nott. Il avait su retrouver le petit Nott, bien en vie. Comment avait-il réussi ? C'était une excellente question, mais qui viendrait ensuite.

- Je vous accompagne jusque l'infirmerie.

Au moins avait-il réussit à échapper aux questions. Il poussa doucement Smith dans le dos pour qu'il ne se remette à avancer, puis fit de même. Les deux Gryffondor, d'une génération différente, à leur suite.

Le trajet fût étonnement silencieux, calme, reposant. Tous profitaient de cet instant magique. C'était si rare, à Poudlard, de pouvoir marcher dans des couloirs si tranquille, si vide. Oui, reposant était un mot juste.

Quand Theodore ouvrit les yeux, la fois d'après, il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il reconnaissait ces murs et cette odeur. Le lion se fit mentalement la remarque qu'en deux ans à Poudlard, c'était la seconde fois qu'il finissait à l'année allongé dans un de ces lits. Et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire, pas quand, en plus, il connaissait le proverbe "Jamais deux sans trois". Pourvu qu'il ne soit faux.

- Theo, souffla une voix apparemment soulagée, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Tu m'dis si tu comptes finir tous les ans à l'infirmerie après avoir faillis mourir.

Seamus.

Seamus était là. A ses côtés. Apparemment soulagé, voire heureux, de le voir en vie. De le voir aller bien. Après toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu lui dire, lui faire, penser. Comment le blond surexcité pouvait-il encore tenir un peu à lui. C'était impensable. C'était tant mieux.

- Tu fais plus jamais ça, promis ? J'veux pas que tu meurs... c'est triste quand les gens y meurent. Encore plus quand j'les aime bien. Si j'les aime pas j'm'en fou un peu mais toi j't'aime bien et j'veux pas que tu meurs donc.  
- Seamus, tu vas lui donner mal au crâne.

De l'autre côté du lit se tenait Dean. Assis tranquillement sur une chaise à côté du lit, le garçon noir était moins stressant que son ami, au grand bonheur de l'alité.

Un Seamus. Mais pas deux.

- THEODORE ! Si je t'attrape, je te tue pour avoir faillis mourir.

Oh non. Pas Blaise. Pas maintenant.

* * *

**Choix :**

**- Au fur et à mesure, sans attendre que j'ai tout fini (comme cette partie 2 ; le petit carnet)**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


	22. Chapter 22

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, la seconde pour Theodore et ses amis. Si tous espéraient pouvoir avoir une année normale, ils durent vite accepter la réalité : ce n'était pas encore pour cette année. Entre perte de mémoire et amis pétrifiés... bienvenue à Poudlard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 22

**Année en cours**: La seconde

**En plus** : Suite de "Petit serpent deviendra lion" on pourrait à la rigueur lire celle là en premier mais bon... ça reste une suite - Encore une fois je fais tout de tête.

**Divers**: : Premier chapitre de la troisième année (pour le moment intitulée "Le grand secret" surtout pour contraster avec "Le petit carnet" mais j'hésite encore avec "L'innocent prisonnier" vous préférez lequel ?) demain

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Theodore ! Cria-t-on dans la Grande Salle. Harry, Ron !

Les deux autres prénoms avaient été lancés avec plus de modération dans la voix. Mais cela avait suffit à faire se retourner tous les élèves en direction de la porte. Hermione Granger s'y trouvait, debout et on ne peut plus vivante. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se précipita en direction des trois garçons et sauta dans les bras de Theodore.

Lequel l'accueillit avec plaisir, la serra contre elle. Que leurs étreintes intempestives avaient pu lui manquer au cours des dernières semaines.

- Tu m'as manqué Hermione, avoua le garçon, sans honte.

Et de la honte... il n'y avait pas de raison d'en éprouver.

Le jour du grand retour chez eux arriva, Poudlard se vidait d'une traite, car tous devaient embarquer pour le Poudlard Express en direction de King Cross. Tous. Sans exceptions.

Pour le moment, Theodore était seul dans son compartiment, il attendait les autres qui ne devraient logiquement plus tarder. Cet instant de solitude lui faisait du bien, de toutes manières. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre, rares avaient été les moments où il s'était retrouvé seul.

A l'infirmerie, il y avait toujours eu Smith, allongé dans son lit juste en face ; ou Seamus, Dean, Percy et Blaise, et plus rarement Harry et Ronald, qui venaient aussi le voir et savoir comment il se sentait.  
Après, quand il avait reprit les cours, il avait de nouveau toujours eu Seamus sur le dos, ce qu'il acceptait sans raleries.  
Quand Hermione avait aussi retrouvé le chemin des salles de classe, pour les derniers jours qu'ils leur restaient, ils ne s'étaient, tous les deux, pas quittés d'une semelle.  
Et voilà comment deux semaines passaient sans un moment de réelle solitude.

Mais qui dit solitude, dit bien souvent réflexion et interrogation. Theodore ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Que penserait son père de tout ça ?  
Serait-il heureux, ou un minimum rassuré, que son fils unique ne soit pas mort dans la chambre des secrets ?  
Aurait-il préféré que Tom Jedusor, jeune version, ne revienne à sa place parmi les vivants ?  
Serait-il plus aimable cet été que l'été dernier ?

Au fond il savait les réponses à toutes ces questions là.

Tout à coup, on le tira de ses rêveries. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment, et ce n'était pas une des personnes attendues. Au contraire.

- T'aurais dû y rester, Nott. Ca aurait fait un traître de moins.

Theodore se ratatina sur son siège et fixa le sol. Il n'osait plus lever la tête, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard méprisant de Draco Malfoy qui, d'une certaine manière, n'avait pas tord. Et qui énonçait parfaitement bien les pensées de son père.

Il penserait qu'il aurait dû y rester.  
Il trouverait que cela aurait été préférable qu'il ne soit mort dans la chambre des secrets.  
Il aurait préféré que ce ne soit Lord Voldemort qui revienne, à sa place.  
Il ne serait pas plus aimable que l'année passée. Au contraire.

- Fou lui la paix, Malfoy. Ou je t'enfonce ta baguette dans le nez pour partir à la recherche de ton cerveau.

Après un dernier reniflement dédaigneux, le serpent rampa plus loin, et rejoignit ses amis.

- Nott, j't'ai connu plus réactif. Où est passé ton répondant ?

Le dit Nott se contenta de relever la tête et fixer Zacharias. Le brun et le blond se faisaient, une fois encore, face... mais pour une fois : aucun pique, aucune attaque réelle. Juste une réflexion anodine.

- Loin, Smith. Il est loin.  
- Fais le revenir alors, suggéra le blond en haussant les épaules. Je te donne deux mois...

Sur cette dernière phrase, il mit les voiles... Theodore comprit pourquoi, quand ses amis entrèrent enfin : deux minutes plus tard.

- King Cross.

Enorme brouhaha dans le train. Nombreuses bousculades dans les couloirs. Nombreux attentats par valises aussi. Beaucoup trop d'énergie. Beaucoup trop d'élèves. Beaucoup trop d'amour.

S'ils étaient aussi pressés de sortir, c'était pour revoir leur famille... s'ils étaient pressés de revoir leur famille, c'était donc qu'ils les aimaient. Et comme ils les aimaient, ils étaient pressés et ne faisaient plus attention à ceux qui les entouraient et cela provoquait de nombreuses collision, pieds écrasés, têtes contre la vitre.

En conclusion : L'amour est dangereux pour les autres.

Donc comme lui, Theodore, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait beaucoup son père... il n'était donc pas dangereux. Ou nettement moins alors.

- Viens Theo, sourit Ronald en lui saisissant le poigné. Tu vas pas rester dans le train.  
- Tu crois que je pourrais ? Rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte... et comme ça je suis dedans pour Septembre.

Leur bref échange avait fait que les deux derniers lions (mais non les derniers élèves) s'étaient momentanément désintéressé du remue-ménage qui été toujours là. Ils auraient pourtant dû.  
Un passage c'était tracé. Un beau passage, bien large, bien dessiné... et qui menait tout droit jusqu'à leur compartiment.

- Theodore, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu viens.

Théophile était monté à bord du Poudlard Express. Si son fils ne venait pas à lui, ce serait lui qui irait à son fils... et il comprendra que chaque erreur à un prix, peut être.

- Monsieur vous ne...

Percy, qui avait tenté de s'interposer pour rappeler l'adulte à l'ordre ainsi que les règles en vigueur, se vit pousser sur le côté. Violemment. Il tomba, les fesses au sol, et ne pu que regarder Theodore être mené, d'une certaine manière... vers la potence.

**Fin de l'année**

* * *

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B


End file.
